The Last Night
by Liz Night
Summary: Sonny's about to go home for Christmas when she finds Chad in the hall. He has a very bad secret. She decides to bring him home with her for Christmas. Channy. Sorry, I'm really not good at writing summaries. Please read anyways.
1. Skillet 'The Last Night'

**Hey guys. I'm new here. I thought of this while reading some of the SWAC fics. The title is the name of a song by Skillet. It's not **_**exactly **_**a songfic. Each chapter's title will be a song. The songs kinda go with the chapters. (Or story) I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own sonny with a chance of any of the song mentioned.**

**The Last Night**

**By Liz**

**Chapter 1: The Last Night- Skillet**

"**Tune in next time for the next episode of So Random!!"** the announcer called as the cast left the set.

"Hey, I'm going for some froyo, do you guys want to come with?" Tawni asked.

"Froyo! I'll go!" Nico and Grady said together.

"I have to work on a new catapult," Zora said as she left to go to the prop house.

"I can't. I have to go get ready to go home for the holidays," Sonny said.

"Merry Christmas," the three called out as she walked to her dressing room.

It was quiet in the halls for a while. Then she started to hear someone hyperventilating and sobbing. She turned a few corners, going towards the Mackenzie Falls studio and whoever was crying so badly. She turned the last corner and saw someone huddled in a ball, nearly rocking back and forth.

Sonny saw short blonde hair and gasped.

"Chad! Are you okay?" she said as she ran the last few steps.

He turned to her with wide eyes. He tried to get up and run, but fell back down.

"Chad!" she said as she knelt in front of him, "what's wrong?"

"Dressing… room," he gasped.

Sonny braced one of his arms across her shoulders and held his waist. It was awkward with him being so much taller. They slowly made it to his dressing room. She sat him on the couch.

"Medi… cine," he gasped, pointing to a drawer.

She went over and opened it. She found a bottle of pills and brought it to Chad.

He got it open and took two pills dry. He curled up on his side and lay trembling.

Sonny didn't know what to do. She didn't know what was going on. He looked like he was in such pain.

She sat beside him. She stroked his wavy blond hair. He jerked and she stopped. He looked up at her.

"Please… don't stop," he said. His breathing was getting evener. His eyelids got heavier. He put his head back down., but on her leg.

She started stroking his hair again and soon he fell asleep. He was cute when he slept. He looked like a little boy.

He looked better than he had when she had found him. He wasn't crying or breathing hard anymore.

Sonny sighed. She shouldn't be here. She should be packing to leave tomorrow afternoon. She shouldn't have her crush- yes, crush- laying on her lap. She'd discovered she liked him a while ago. Just about the time that he guest starred on So Random!

She started to feel her own eyelids droop. She leaned back and soon was also asleep

* * *

Sonny woke with a start. Someone was knocking on the door. She looked down to see Chad groggily waking.

She slid out from under him and opened the door. There was a man there she recognized as the Mackenzie Falls' executive producer.

"Cha- You're not Chad," he said.

"Um… yeah. I'm a friend of Chad's," Sonny said.

"Well, friend of Chad's, I need to speak with him alone," he said.

"Andrew, she knows," Chad said. He'd sat up awkwardly on the couch. He looked tired and weak.

"Are you sure? If this gets out-," Andrew started.

"I trust her. She helped me," Chad said. He lay back down.

"Okay. Do you think you need to see you doctor?"

"No. I'll be fine. I just need to rest," Chad said. He sounded drained.

Andrew looked worried. "Um… friend? Could I speak to you outside."

Sonny nodded and followed him.

When they were outside the room Andrew seemed to become more worried.

"Um…," He started.

"Sonny. Sonny Monroe," she said.

"Oh, you're that girl from So Random! Well, Sonny, Chad trusts you. You're one of the few. He needs help. Do you think you could go home for the holidays and take him? He'd be going to and empty home and it's not a good idea to leave him alone."

"I was going to leave tomorrow, already, sir. I'll talk to my mom, but I think she'll let him," Sonny said.

"Thank you," Andrew said, looking relieved.

"If you don't mind, may I ask what's wrong with him?" Sonny asked.

"Oh, yes, you should probably know. Chad ahs panic attacks. He's had them

for a long time. He's also depressed, which makes it worse, because his medicine can cause them," Andrew said.

Sonny was shocked. "He's… depressed?"

Andrew smiled sympathetically. "Yes," he said gently. "He's had a hard time."

He looked down at his watch. "Oh! I'm sorry, but I have to go. Thank you so much!" he said as he walked down the hall.

Sonny leaned against the wall. Chad… depressed? It couldn't be… Could it?

She opened the door quietly. Chad had fell asleep on the couch again. She gently shook his shoulder.

He opened his eyes and she nearly got lost in them. She finally forced herself to look away.

"Chad, would you like to spend Christmas with me?"

"Are you sure, Sonny?" he asked.

"Yes! I'd hate for you to spend it alone. And, well, I'd really like the company," she said.

He was quiet for a moment.

"Andrew put you up to it, didn't he?" he asked.

"He asked me to, but I wanted to anyway," Sonny said.

He was quiet again, but he finally nodded.

"Yay!!" Sonny squealed. Before she thought about it she wrapped him in her arms. She caught herself and pulled back, blushing. He looked surprised. "Sorry," she mumbled.

She looked up through her eyelashes and saw… him blushing? Chad Dylan Cooper blushing?

"So which flight do I need to get?" he asked.

"Oh, thank you! I'll call and get us tickets."

* * *

Sonny shut her suitcase. She'd had to pack the next morning. Neither of them had wanted her to go. She didn't have to worry about calling her mom, because she had already gone home to get things ready.

They'd stayed the night in his dressing room after she got her things from her dressing room, so everyone would think she left.

They'd slept side by side on the couch. Evidently he'd had attacks here before, because he kept blankets and pillows in a cabinet.

She'd called her mom and asked if Chad could come home with her and, like Sonny had thought she would, her mom had said yes.

Chad was going to pick her up soon, so they could go to the airport.

She didn't know how she was going to survive eleven days with him in her home. They'd be coming back the day before New Year's Eve. She was happy, nervous, absolutely terrified, but most of all exited.

She heard a horn honk outside. She looked out the window and saw Chad. She grabbed her suitcase and ran out to him. She put her stuff in the backseat, with his, and buckled up. He drove off.

It was awkward in the car. It was too quiet. She could hear her ears ringing from it. She blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"So what's it like having a panic attack?"

They both winced.

"It's hard to explain. Um… Your chest feels tight. You feel dizzy, shaky, kind of numb, hot, and weak. You get tunnel vision. Your heart feels like it's beating too fast and too hard. You can't breath well. It's very… terrifying."

She put her had over the one of his that was on the gear shift and squeezed it. He looked over and grinned.

First chapter is done now. The story and this chapter have the same title. It was different at first, but I thought it didn't go as well. The description of a panic attack above is true. The details are from google. Please click that little button that says review.

Liz.


	2. The Finalist 'Right Here With Me'

Hello again. Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I'm not a very confident person, especially for writing, so this has pretty much blown my mind. Some shout outs for reviews will be at the bottom. I'm sorry if Chad seems a little OOC. It will be explained in this chapter. Hope y'all like it. (God, I just sounded like a southern country bumpkin. Oh well, I kind of am!)

The Last Night

By Liz

Chapter 2: Right Here With Me- The Finalist

He couldn't believe he was going to Wisconsin with her. She'd gotten the tickets easily Guess not many were going there for the holidays.

Chad would be happy to be with Sonny and her family for Christmas. Not because he liked her or anything. Of course he wouldn't. His parents lived in NYC and could care less about him.

He'd told her what it was like to have a panic attack, but that didn't even begin to cover it. It was so, so much worse.

They got to the airport in time to find out their plane was running late. They sat waiting for a while. (AN: I've never even been in an airport so this part is going to be skimpy. Sorry!)

The plane came in and they sat together. There wasn't awkwardness between them anymore. She'd always been easy to talk to. Sometimes too easy. He'd always liked how she made him feel like himself.

He felt her snuggle into his shoulder. He put his arm around her leaned his head against hers as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He woke to the plane shaking. He yawned and looked at his watch. It was later that night. They probably were landing. Sure enough, they were. He woke Sonny and they got off the plane and collected their luggage. They went to the main doors, coats on, and waited for their ride.

Sonny had told him that her sister, Kate, and Lucy were coming.

They sat to wait. And wait. And wait.

Finally he saw Lucy come in with a girl in black. She had wavy dark hair like Sonny's.

Sonny and Lucy squealed deafeningly. Kate covered her ears. Sonny looked over at Kate with mischievous eyes.

"What Kate? Too loud?" Sonny grinned.

"No. Just to high pitched. Have you been practicing or something?" Kate asked grinning.

"You'd be surprised," Sonny laughed as she hugged her sister.

"Okay, I'm going to get the car. You guys wait here. You know me and crowds," Kate said as she walked away. "Ewww!"

"Oh, Chad! You already know Lucy. That was my sister. We're a lot alike for some things," Sonny said.

"Yeah, cause their twins," Lucy said.

"You two are twins?" Chad asked Sonny.

"Fraternal. We don't look exactly alike."

They waited for Kate to finally got there and when she did they put their stuff in the trunk. Sonny and Chad took the backseat and Lucy got shotgun.

Music was playing softly in the background as Sonny and Lucy caught up. Kate didn't talk much, except to pick on the other two girls. They passed from the small city the airport was in into a suburb.

_They arrived at Sonny's house. They parked the car and got out. Sonny and Chad took their bags up the stairs. Sonny put her things in her room and showed Chad the room he'd be staying in._

_He had just put his bags down, when Sonny pushed him on top of the bed. He pinned his shoulders to the bed and leaned in till their lips were just a hairsbreadth away._

"Chad."

'What? Huh?" Chad woke up, dazed. And exited.

"You fell asleep. We're here," Sonny said, smiling at him. Her smile was sweet and something else he didn't know how to describe.

"Thanks for waking me up. Um, we should probably get our stuff," he said.

"Oh, yeah," she said, blushing. She looked away and opened her door.

Kate and Lucy had each grabbed a bag and gone in. So Sonny and Chad took their last two bags and went in.

The house had two stories. They went upstairs and Sonny put her things in her room and shut the door.

Sonny showed Chad the room he'd be staying in and he got a sense of déjà vu. 'Must have been that dream,' he thought. He put his stuff down and turned to her.

It was awkward for a few minutes.

"Um, Chad" I've been thinking about something for a little while and I want to ask you it," Sonny said.

"Sure," he said, his hopes rising…

"You seem to be acting different. Are you okay?"

… And his hopes plummeted to the ground and crashed.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine," he said, looking away.

"Oh, okay. We should probably go downstairs," Sonny said.

"Yeah. We should," Chad said.

They went to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Bothe Lucy and Connie were there.

"Are you two hungry?" Connie asked.

"Yeah, Mom."

"Yes, ma'am," Chad said.

"Oh, honey! There's no need to be polite here. Call me Connie," she said.

"Okay, Connie." Chad smiled.

Connie fixed two bowls of ramen.

"Tomorrow, we'll have a welcome home dinner," Connie said as she gave the bowls to the two teenagers. "I'm going to go to bed now. Good night."

"'Night, Mom," Sonny called, as her mom went upstairs.

Lucy piped up then.

"I'll be going home. Don't want to make my parents worry."

"Oh, see you later," Sonny said, as she left.

It was quiet again.

"So where's Kate?" Chad asked.

"Oh, she's probably in her room. I'll show you in a little bit," Sonny said.

They ate in silence and put their dishes in the dishwasher.

"Come on and be quiet," Sonny said as she went upstairs. She stopped by a door and opened it a crack.

Chad suddenly heard music. He saw Kate sitting on her bed with a guitar and a notebook. Sonny shut the door.

"Her room is sound proofed. Mom got tired of her all-nighters," Sonny said. They both laughed.

It went back to being quiet.

"We should got to ours rooms. It's late," Sonny said.

"Yeah, well, uh, goodnight," Chad said. He took a breath and before he could chicken out, wrapped her in his arms. He let go before she could react in anyway.

He opened the door and, while he was going into the room, winked at her. He shut the door and sank down, leaning against it. He had flirted with Sonny! Without acting!

Before she'd found out about him being depressed he'd gone through each day acting like he was happy. _That _was why he was the greatest actor of their generation.

Chad got up and got ready for bed. When he got in bed he realized he wasn't tired. Stupid time difference.

He looked at his cell phone on the nightstand.

**Sonny, Are you tired?**

No.

**Do you want to talk?**

Sure.

They continued texting back and forth till early in the morning.

And there's chapter 2. I'm going to try to post another chapter before we go back to school. I live in the part of the east US that's getting socked with snow. I haven't been to school in over a week. When I go back I won't be able to write as much. I already had this half written out, so the next will take a little longer. Please review!

~Liz


	3. David Archuleta 'Crush'

Hey. I am so sorry. I was in such a hurry to put up the last chapter that I worked on it till 4:30 in the morning!!! By about then I felt like I was on the ocean. I live on a hill. The closest river is quite a few miles away. Unless all the snow melted and we flooded, which means everyone else is screwed, I don't think I'd have any reason to feel a swaying motion. So I will be putting all shout outs for the reviews for chapter one here.

: I hope you'll like this chapter. There's a bit more Channy;-)

Simee: Thank you! I'm not sure about everything I'm going to put, but so far there will be a lot of Channy!!

Taylorpye: I'll try to keep updating quickly.

XXxlil writer babyxXx: Hope you like this chapter.

The Last Night

By Liz

Chapter 3: Crush- David Archuleta

Chad lay in bed for a while. He didn't want to get up. He just couldn't go back to sleep. He'd dreamed of Sonny again. She'd kissed him.

It made him wonder what her kisses tasted and felt like. In his dreams they were always… magical.

He sighed as he got up. Then he found a pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt and got ready. He went downstairs and into the kitchen.

Sonny was cooking at the stove and Kate was slumped in her seat against the table.

"Good morning," Chad yawned.

"Good morning, sleepy head. It's eleven 'o'clock," Sonny grinned.

"I've lived in California all my life, Sonny," he said.

"Would you two shut up? I'm trying to sleep," Kate growled.

Sonny grinned. "Do you want something to eat, Kate?"

Kate picked her head up and glared at Sonny. "Unless you want to see me blow chunks, no. I'm going to the living room."

"How'd you sleep?" Sonny asked Chad.

"Good," he said remembering his dream, blushing.

'What do you want to eat?"

"Anything's fine," Chad said.

"Okay. Bacon, eggs, and toast," Sonny said.

"Need some help?" Chad asked.

"Sure, can you scramble the eggs?" Sonny asked.

Chad cracked the eggs into the bowl one handed. (AN- this is hard!) Sonny raised her eyebrows at him.

"I like to cook for myself at home," Chad said.

"I never thought you actually _could _cook. I always thought somebody else would," Sonny said.

"No, everyone who's ever cooked for me has under spiced my food. Even Brenda."

Sonny grinned. "Well, I believe we've found something that we agree on. I put a lot of spices in almost everything I make," Sonny said.

Chad grinned back at her. Their eyes caught and they quit moving. Chad slowly leaned towards her till she could feel his breath on her lips.

"So do you two want to meet my boyfriend?" Kate asked from the doorway. They jerked away from each other, blushing. Kate winced, knowing she interrupted something.

"Y-you have a boyfriend, Kate? Who?" Sonny asked.

"Oh, I think you know him," Kate grinned. "Come on in."

A tall boy walked in. He had shaggy blond hair. He was _very_ skinny. Come to think of it, so was Kate. Together they couldn't weigh more than 250 pounds.

"CAKE!" Sonny yelled as she leapt at him, choking him with a hug.

'Cake' and Kate started to laugh.

"Um, hi, uh, Cake," Chad said.

"Hey. Before you ask, my name really is Cake. My parents lost a bet," Cake grinned. "I usually go by Reid."

"Okay, Reid. Nice to meet you," Chad said. "I'm Chad-."

"Dylan Cooper. You're the guy that Kate said Sonny cou-," Cake was saying when Kate and sonny covered his mouth with their hands.

"Cake, I think that you and Kate should go watch a movie," Sonny said, blushing.

"I agree. Come on Muffin Man," Kate said. They left the room.

"_Muffin Man_? Wow," Sonny said. She went back to the stove.

"So how do you know Reid?" Chad asked.

"He's been our neighbor for a long time. He's always liked Kate," Sonny said, smiling.

"That's nice. Them going out," Chad said.

"Yeah," Sonny said.

They finished making breakfast. When they sat down Chad remembered something. He jumped up.

"I'll be right back. I forgot something," he said as he went upstairs. He opened his pack and took out a pill bottle. He took two of the pills and put it back. Then he went back downstairs.

Sonny had started to eat. The sunlight coming through the window made her almost glow. She looked up and smiled at him. He sat down beside her and started to eat.

She was so beautiful. He could never be good enough for her. His Sonshine. Heh. Only in his dreams.

They were quiet all through breakfast. They joined Kate and Reid, who were watching Shaun of the Dead.

Chad saw a tail whip around before a cat jumped in his lap, soon followed by another.

"Pepper! Doughnut!" Sonny yelled.

One cat, the first, was all gray. The second reminded him of a long haired tiger.

"The gray one is Pepper, Dr. Pepper. The tiger looking one is Doughnut," Kate said.

"Doughnut?" Chad asked.

"When she was a kitten some of her fur reminded me of a plain doughnut. The name just stuck," Kate answered grinning.

He sat through the entire movie with Sonny beside him. Doughnut stayed on his lap and Pepper went to Sonny's. Both teenagers pet the cats demanding their attention.

"So how many cats do you have?" he whispered to Sonny.

"Six. Pepper, Doughnut, Mittens, Climber, Stripes, and Snookie."

"Holy crap, Cat Lady," he said, making her laugh.

The movie ended. Reid and Kate went in the kitchen to fix lunch.

"So how are you enjoying being here?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," Chad shrugged.

"Just fine?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, it kind of reminds me how no one in my family care," Chad said.

"Your family cares," she said.

"Really? My parents live in New York. I haven't seen them in tree years. _No one _cares about me," Chad said getting mad. "When we found out I was depressed, the said, "We know you'll be okay.""

"People _do _care, Chad. You know they do," Sonny said.

"Oh yeah, people do care. They only care to get fame," Chad spat the words.

Sonny's eyes got wide. "I'll be back," she mumbled as she got up. She went to a closet, got some skates, and left.

Kate stuck her head in and saw Chad with his head in his hands. "Did she get mad?"

Chad sighed. "Yeah, she left."

"She went to the pond," she said as she walked in.

"The pond?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, we took lessons when we were smaller. She's actually won competitions," Kate said.

"Wow, I never knew," Chad said.

"Yeah, there's a lot you don't know," Kate took a deep breath. "Our dad left a few years ago. Sonny hasn't heard from him in a year."

"You heard us?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. Reid and I understand," Kate said.

"You understand?" Chad asked, as she went to the closet.

"There's a lot you don't know," Kate repeated, mysteriously. "Foot size?"

"Ten and a half."

"You're in luck," Kate said, returning with a pair of black ice skates. "Go after her."

"Thank you. Um, how did you know?" he asked.

"I can tell you like her. When you get to the bottom of the driveway, go left. When you get to Oak street, go right. You'll see the pond in no time."

He took the skates and followed her directions. Finally he got to the pond. Sonny was already skating. What he saw took his breath away.

She was even more beautiful. When she threw herself in the air, it scared him. Each time, she landed on her feet and kept on going.

When she saw him, skates slung over his shoulder, she stopped.

"Chad," she said.

"Sonny, I'm sorry," Chad said.

"It's okay. Kate told you about our dad?"

"Yeah."

"It's okay. I came to terms with it a while ago." She took a deep breath. "People do care about you." She skated over.

"Who?" he asked.

She reached him and said one word. "Me."

She was so close. He leaned in and lightly touched his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

"Thank you," he breathed.

She turned red.

"P-put on your sk-skates," she said.

"Um, I've never skated before," he said, nervous.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you," she said.

Chad sat ad put his skates on. He shakily stood on the ice.

"Okay, trust me," Sonny said, as she took his hand. He nearly slipped and grabbed her arm with his other hand. It made her giggle. He smiled.

They spent the rest of the day on the ice. Till dinner of course.

They went back inside still laughing. Just as Kate was going outside. With a… green flag?

"Kate, where are you going?" Sonny asked.

"I'm trying out for color guard," she said.

Sonny and Chad looked at each other with raised eyebrows, but shrugged.

"Oh, Sonny! Do you want to see you old friends and teachers tomorrow? Last day before the break," Kate said.

Sonny started to grin

Okay, Finally got this chapter typed. It took forever. I can't wait till Starstruck tonight! Who's with me? I admit to thinking that Sterling Knight is cute. Sorry this one took so long. I worked hard on it though.

Shout outs:

: It was sun writing the fantasy. I'll probably put more. They'll most likely get, um, more interesting.

BrandNewEyes929: Your review had me wanting ramen!

Chanii3220: Thank you so much!

ChannyRockerchick2000: Thank you!

Simee: I'm so happy you loved that part!

Trish: Thank you, I'll try to get the next out quicker.

Anneryn7: Thank you for the compliment! I'll try to take it to heart!

GinaP: I'm glad you like this side of Chad. I thought people would think he's too OOC.

Well, that's it for now. They say I have to go to school tomorrow, so I have to finish the Crucible. Thank you for reading. Good night.


	4. Goo Goo Dolls 'Iris'

Hey! I'm back! My computer had a virus and had to be cleaned. I have some good news but some bad, too. Well, my computer is fixed of course. I found a dress for prom! It's really pretty. Now for the bad news. I dropped my IPod the other day and it rained. It fried! Like what one of my friends said- someone got to see fireworks! I've been swamped with my classes lately. Well, two of my classes- History and English. They're combined, though. Well, enough about my life. Hope you guys enjoy the story. This chapter feels really long.

Disclaimer: I'm broke. I really own nothing…

The Last Night

By Liz

Chapter 4: Iris- Goo Goo Dolls

Chad came downstairs to the kitchen. Kate looked at him and laughed.

"Do you want to have girls mobbing you all day?" she asked.

"Not really," he grinned.

"Go back upstairs and put on some black. I'll turn you into an emo boy for the day," Kate said.

Sonny came down right as he was going up.

"No way! You are not going to school like that. You are going to dress hot and make all those stupid boys have regrets," he heard Kate say.

Chad went in his room to the dresser. He grinned. Emo, huh? He had a few things that might work. He changed and went back downstairs.

Kate had gotten dressed and was putting a pack of Pop-tarts into a backpack. He looked over and grinned.

He was dressed in tight black skinny jeans, a Hawthorne Heights band shirt, and a hoodie from The Script.

"You like the script?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have the CD back in LA," he said.

"I'll have to steal it from you. I love Breakeven," Kate said.

"Um, you really want me to wear this?" Sonny asked, coming in. Kate and Chad turned to her.

Chad's jaw dropped.

She wore black boots to her knees, dark blue jeans, and a pink top that showed off her tiny waist. Among other things…

"Sonny," he breathed, "You look… great."

"There's your answer, Sonny," Kate grinned. She looked at the clock. "Good we still have time. Chad, sit down."

"Why?" he said, cautiously.

"I'm going to straighten your hair and give you a little eyeliner," Kate said. Sonny started edging out of the room. "Oh no you don't! You're next."

Chad grinned as he sat down. Kate ran the straightener through his hair and parted it from the side. Some of his bangs fell in his eyes. She carefully put eyeliner on his eyelid and under his eyes.

"There. You look emo enough," she said.

She made Sonny sit and worked on curling her hair.

"Okay, changing your appearance won't mean much if we go by your name. So how about we call you Sterling Knight?" she said as she worked.

"I like it," Chad said.

"Where'd you come up with that?" Sonny asked.

"I was walking around the house last night, 'cause I couldn't sleep and I saw the sterling silver cross keychain on my keys and it hit me," Kate said,

"If this is how you name your characters in stories, I feel sorry for your kids. They'll have the weirdest names," Sonny said.

"You write stories?" Chad asked.

"Yep. They pop into my head and won't get out," Kate said and looked at the clock. "Okay, Enough time to finish us up, Sonny."

Kate carefully did Sonny's make-up and then did her own. The girl could work in Hollywood. And Chad told her so.

"Nah. Every girl needs to learn how to do makeup. Besides I don't think a star would like me to poke them in the eye by accident," Kate said as she picked up her bag and held her hand out. It was shaking. "I have a permanent tremor. Sometimes it gets worse.

Chad wondered about her doing his eyeliner…

They left and went to Kate's car. Reid and Lucy were waiting. Reid whistled. Then looked at Kate.

"Makeup? Kate! Why?" he said, sounding comically pitiful.

"Reid, I wanted to look nice," Kate was grinning.

He mumbled something about her not needing it.

They piled into the car. Kate driving with Reid in front. Sonny sat between Lucy and Chad in the back.

Chad felt his heart sink. Sonny would probably ignore him all day and introduce him to some of her old boyfriends.

"Chad, you're an actor, so I hope you can pull this off. You're Reid's cousin from LA. Your closer to Sonny, because she stays with you and your family. Oh! And you two are dating," Kate said.

"What?" Both Sonny and Chad yelled.

Kate laughed. "We need a good reason for you to be coming with Sonny. It was the only logical one,"

"Kate, I'm going to kill you," Sonny said with more malice than Chad knew the girl could have. She seriously sounded like she was contemplating it, too.

"As long as you play along, sister dear," Kate said.

"I will but only for Chad," Sonny said.

They made it to the school. Kate parked and handed Chad a pair of glasses. They were very weak. The frames were a dark metallic color. He put them on and they walked to the office. After telling their story they got visitor passes.

"Okay, I have chemistry first," Kate said.

They went into a room with lab tables. There were a few students already there.

"Mrs. Castille! I have a few guests," Kate said. A teacher came and talked to her.

"Okay, thank you. We're not going to go over anything. Why learn something now, when you're just going to forget it?" Mrs. Castille said.

"Thank you, ma'am," Kate said.

"And welcome back, Sonny," the teacher said and then went away.

"Sonny, Sterling, why don't you sit here?" Kate said, pulling two chairs out. She sat beside them. The class had a party. Some brought drinks and snacks.

Sonny talked to a lot of the students. They all said they missed her. Some glanced at Chad. One girl came up to him.

"Hi, what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Sterling," he said.

"Funny. You remind me of someone," she said.

A thought struck him. "Chad Dylan Cooper?" he sounded bored. "I've heard it before. I've even had people call me that. From what I've seen, he's a spoiled brat."

Kate and Sonny were looking at him. They had laughter in their eyes.

"Sonny, have you met him?" the girl said.

"Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Yes," the girl said.

"I've met him. He's a jerk and obsessed with himself," Sonny said.

The girl sighed, dissatisfied. She went to sit with others.

"Good job," Sonny whispered in his ear.

"Thanks," he whispered back.

The rest of the class passed quickly. Soon they headed to Kate's second block. Chorus.

"The teacher is Mr. Scott. He's awesome. It's a big class. We're pretty much done," Kate said, excited.

They went in the classroom. A few people looked over and screamed. They rushed over and hugged Sonny.

"Kate, why didn't you tell us Sonny was coming?" One laughed.

"I wanted to surprise you guys," Kate said.

The bell rang and the students sat in groups. Two groups of girls and the boys between them. Kate waved them over beside her.

The teacher was an older man. Kate said he was Mr. Scott. He taught Chorus, Show Choir, Concert Band, Jazz Band, and Marching Band.

Chad looked around and realized that it was a big class. There were nearly fifty five people in the room. All the seats were filled and one of the groups of girls were sitting on the risers. That's where the three were sitting.

"We have to practice a song we're recording," Kate said,

"Okay," Sonny said. She turned to Chad. "They won't be able to pay much attention to us. So we have to be quiet. Especially if they record."

"Okay," Chad asked.

The class started. He noticed Sonny looking at him. "What?"

"Nothing," she said, blushing. "I just realized you're really cute with glasses."

"And I'm not without them?" he said, playing hurt.

Sonny blushed. "You are."

Chad's eyebrows raised.

"What?" Sonny whispered.

"I never thought you'd say anything like that," Chad said. He had a sweet smile.

Sonny blushed bright red. Kate glanced over and laughed.

The class finished warming up and going over the first song. They recorded it and moved on to the second song.

Chad and Sonny talked quietly for a while. They finished the song and the class started to talk. Mr. Scott came over.

"Sonny, it's nice to see you," he said.

"It's nice to see everyone again," Sonny grinned.

"So can you still sing as well?" he asked.

"Um, that's debatable. I sing about the same," Sonny blushed.

Mr. Scott said bye and went to talk to the vice principle, who'd walked in a while before.

"You sing?" Chad asked Sonny.

"Um, yeah," Sonny said.

"She's very self conscience about it, but she's wonderful," Kate said grinning.

"Kate!"

"I'm not lying. Oh! I wanted to ask if you could help me on a song. It's a female duet," Kate said.

"Song? What for?" Sonny asked, suspicious.

"Oh, I just wrote it. I want to put vocals to it. My, uh, band likes it so far," Kate said.

"You have a band?" Sonny said.

'Yeah, just Jake and the guys," Kate said.

"I'll do it, I guess," Sonny said.

"Thank you so much," Kate gushed, crushing her sister in a hug.

"C-can't breath," Sonny gasped.

Chad was laughing as Kate let go, blushing. Sonny and her family were great.

The bell finally rang. They were to go to lunch. Connie had packed Sonny and Chad a lunch each. Kate said it was because the food was so gross, but it was really because it was expensive for visitors. Kate's lunch was cheaper since she was a student, so she had to eat school food.

Reid was in this lunch, along with a girl from Kate's chorus class. He thought her name was Kaila. Other people sat at their table.

Chad felt alone. The only person he really knew was Sonny. She knew everyone and talked to them all. He started picking at his lunch, rather than eating it.

He suddenly felt a hand on his knee. It squeezed. He looked beside him to see Sonny smiling at him.

"Thank you. I know you must be really bored. I really appreciate this," Sonny said.

"Sonny I'm already butting into your break. The least I could do is do something to make you happy," Chad said.

Sonny kissed his cheek. "You're not butting in and I'm happy you're with us, no matter what the reasons are."

They grinned at each other.

Lunch passed quickly. Soon they were headed to Kate's third block.

"I warn you guys, my third block is boring. I talked to my drama teacher and she said that we could go there," Kate said.

They walked into a room full of computers. Chad looked around. Not including them, there were four people in the room.

Kate talked to the teacher, Mrs. Michella. Eventually she came back to them.

"Mrs. Michella said we could go," Kate said.

"Have a good break you guys," Kate said to all the girls in the room as she left.

They walked down the hall and another hall. Soon they got to a pair of doors. They could see a small auditorium through the windows. The class was on the stage in a circle. They went in.

"Mrs. Duncan!" Sonny said.

Everyone turned towards them. A woman looked and grinned.

"Sonny, Kate, come on and join," she said.

"Sterling, this is Mrs. Duncan, everyone's favorite teacher," Sonny whispered, winking.

"Mrs. Duncan, this is Sterling. He's visiting with Sonny," Kate said.

They all joined the class as they played drama games.

The class seemed to pass quickly. It was so much fun. Before long it was the next class. Sonny and Chad sat in house center, while Kate went out to see Reid.

Sonny leaned her head against Chad's shoulder and he put his arm around her. She looked up and smiled at him.

The bell rang surprising them both. There were a bunch of students around, including Kate. She was laughing at them.

Mrs. Duncan took the roll. The class went up on stage and started a warm up game. They called it 'run around.' (I'll put a description of the games they play at the bottom.)Sonny kept laughing. She looked like she was having fun. Chad had to admit it, he was having fun, too.

Next they played the 'I Love You' game. Chad ended up in the middle. He went up to Sonny. He brushed the back of his fingers across her cheek and looked her in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Baby, if you love me, just give me a smile."

Sonny blushed bright red. "B-baby, I love you, but I just…," she said and her lips lifted up.

"You're in the middle, Sonny," a kid said laughing.

Sonny and Chad switched. She was still blushing. She eventually got a girl to smile. She glanced at Chad.

He was smiling as he watched the game. He looked at ease. She was worried about him. He'd been acting so different lately. He wasn't cocky of a jerk. He seemed to be more caring, but there was something that made him seem sad.

They eventually switched games. It was now 'freeze.' Sonny's scene made everyone laugh. Chad's was just weird…

They started playing 'Vampire.' It was creepy. Soon, though he had to use the bathroom. He asked Mrs. Duncan. She told him where it was and he took a rock as a pass.

He was washing his hands when two other guys came in. They were talking loudly.

"Did you see her? She's gotten hot," one guy said. "I'd so tap that."

"No kidding! Damn, hard to believe she used to be such a geek," the other said.

"The little sun child," Chad looked up. "Do you remember when she'd wear that sunflower dress all the time? She was so weird," the first guy said.

"Are you talking about Sonny Monroe?" Chad asked, his temper rising.

"Yeah, so?" the first guy said.

"So? She's my girlfriend, you assholes! There's no way in hell you're ever going to 'tap that!'" Chad yelled.

The first guy punched him so hard he crashed into the wall. The other kicked his stomach. They kept hitting and kicking him. Soon he was curled in on himself. They finally left, laughing at what they'd done.

Chad pulled himself into a corner. His cheek, arm, back, and stomach hurt. He was so weak. He couldn't do anything. He'd tried defending Sonny and gotten beat up for it.

He took his wallet out. Behind a credit card he found it. The razor he kept there. He put it to his left wrist and jerked it across. He did it over and over until there were several neat lines in a row.

The bell for the end to school rang. He slipped the razor in his wallet and looked in the mirror.

His cheek was bruising and there was a small cut on it. His lip was bleeding, too. He put his hood up and left the bathroom.

He ran into Sonny and Kate a little bit later. Sonny looked worried.

"Are you okay? You look so-," Sonny gasped. She'd just seen his cheek. He looked away. Kate saw.

"Sonny, go find Cake and Lucy. I'll take Sterling to the car," Kate said.

Sonny objected at first, but when Kate gave her a look, she grudgingly left.

"Come on. I have a first aid kit in the car," Kate said. They started walking to the car.

Kate went into the glove box and got a white box. She made Chad sit while she put a band aid on his cheek.

"You know what you're doing is dangerous," Kate said. 

"What do you mean?" Chad said.

"I saw blood on your hand," she said, handing him a roll of gauze and medical tape. "Wrap your wrist tight."

"What do you mean?" Chad repeated, scared. 

Kate looked him in the eye. "I won't tell anyone. I know your depressed and that you cut yourself."

"How?" he asked, shocked. He started to wrap his wrist.

"Let's just say I have many experiences, not all of them good," she said, putting the kit up.

"I still don't understand."

Kate sighed. "I was depressed. I cut myself."

"That's why you said you understood. You've been there," he said.

Kate smiled. "Don't tell Sonny, though."

"Why?" Chad asked, confused.

"Mom found out after Sonny went to LA. We agreed to keep it, and other things, a secret to protect her."

"Okay," he said. "She's stronger than that, though."

"Some of these secrets were what made me depressed."

"Sonny's coming," Chad said.

"Thanks," Kate said.

They all got in the car and went back to Kate and Sonny's house. Lucy and Reid went home to get a few things, since they were coming back later that night. Kate dragged Sonny and Chad into her room.

She went to her computer and started playing a song. "This is the song I want us to do. The name is 'Untouched.' There's the lyrics," she said handing Sonny a paper.

Kate taught Sonny most of the song. They were taking a break when Chad noticed Kate looking at him.

"What?" he said.

"Chad, do you sing?"

"Not much."

"Can I hear?" she said with a gleam in her eyes.

"You should. She won't give up," Sonny said.

"Fine," he said.

He sang a song that had been stuck in his head all day. You're Not Alone by Saosin.

Kate looked ecstatic.

"Okay, I love that song. Can you two please sing this song? I love it and I want people to hear it," Kate said.

"Why don't you sing it?" Chad asked.

"Well, it's a love song. I only will sing love songs with one guy and he doesn't like to sing," Kate said.

"That's so cute! But, wait, you want us to sing a love song?" Sonny said.

"Yeah, you're both actors," Kate said.

Chad and Sonny looked at each other.

"Fine."

They practiced the two songs until Reid and Lucy got there. They went downstairs and popped in a movie. Sonny started to doze beside Chad. He put his arm around her and she snuggled up to him. A little while later he fell asleep holding her.

Kate looked around. Lucy had fell asleep, too. Chad and Sonny were snuggled up together, smiling in their sleep. Reid was beside her about to sleep. Kat got up and spread blankets on Sonny and Chad and Lucy. She covered Reid and herself up. Soon they too fell asleep.

Oh my gosh, that was long! I think I just doubled the word count. I should be posting soon- probably next week. It's going to be spring break!

Okay, so here's a short description of all the drama games they played.

Run Around- A group of people are in a circle. A few are skipping around the inside of the circle. The people in the circle, while clapping their hands, say "Here we go! Run around! Here we go! This is how we do it! Front to front to front! (The people stop in front of someone) Now Baby back to back to back! (The two turn around) Now baby side to side to side! (They turn to the side) Now baby this is how we do it!" And they start over and the two switch places. It's a lot easier to see and play than to read a description and play.

I Love You Game- This is easier to explain. Group is in a circle again. One person is in middle. They go to a person in the circle and say to them "Baby, if you love me, just give me a smile." The receiver cannot smile. If they do they switch. The receiver must say "Baby, I love you, but I just can't smile."

I love this one!

Vampire- The lights are down so that it is dim. People are walking around. There are two 'vampires' who walk around with arms outstretched. When they feel a person they put their hands around the back of their neck. 'Humans' have their arms crossed. When they feel a vampire grab their neck, they scream. If it is done to another vampire, the vampire sighs and is human again. Oh, and everyone's eyes are closed. Hee-hee!

Freeze- Two people are on stage. They must improv a scene. When someone yells 'freeze' they have to freeze in the position they are in. Then the freezer must tap one of the people out, get in that same position, and start an entirely non-related scene.

Bus stop- (They played this while Chad was gone.) There is a bench set up. One person is sitting there in neutral. Another person comes up and does what they can to make the person leave. Then that person becomes like the first and someone else comes up.

Hope this helps you to understand.

Now review shout outs!

Trish- Thank you! Sorry I kept you waiting but at least it's long this time!

ScifiGeek14- Thank you! And I don't know French, so thank you for the translation.

Anneryn7- Thank you so much!

Dolphin0150- Thank you! I love how much you used the word cute! Tee hee!

b- I finally updated!

Mstwilight551- Thank you and I will keep writing this story.

Titania 11- Thank you! I thought it was a little different.

Lolalicecullenlmfao- Thank you and I finally updated.

Watchamacalit- Thank you and I'll try.

Stemilover4ever- Thank you! I'm happy that you can use my story!

DancingintheRayne- I finally updated!

Well that is it for now! Hope you guys like this extremely long chapter! Took forever to type! Please review!

~Liz


	5. Secondhand Serenade 'Fall For You'

I wasn't able to work much on this till Saturday night. I have to be with my boyfriend some! He's just so cute! I hate working on my stories with him around, because he gets so bored. Sorry! I get plenty of the story done in my classes, which was actually where I finished this chapter. Well, to the story!

The Last Night

By Liz

Chapter 5: Fall For You- Secondhand Serenade

"Hey! Wake up!" Chad heard someone say. He blinked his eyes blearily.

Sonny was looking up at him, grinning. He realized she was trapped within his arms.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't worry," Sonny said as she stood up. "Get up, though. We have to go shopping."

"Shopping?" Chad asked, yawning.

"Yeah. Christmas shopping and I have to get a dress for the studio party," Sonny said, stretching.

"Alright," he said as he lay back down on the couch.

"Chad!"

"What?!"

"Wake up!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!" and Sonny stomped out of the room.

Chad lay back down…

…And had cold water poured on his head.

He looked up to see Kate and Sonny smiling evilly. Sonny was holding a pitcher.

"I hate you both," he said darkly.

"Good. Now, get up," Kate said.

Chad grumbled as he got up and went to his room. He got a change of his 'emo' clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

When he got out he saw Sonny waiting.

"Kate got to the other one before I could," she went in as he left.

"Sonny?"

"Yes?" she said as she turned to him.

"I- uh, thanks. For, you know, letting me stay here," Chad said, blushing. He'd chickened out of what he'd wanted to say.

"Don't worry, Chad. I've enjoyed spending time with you," she said. 'Yep, she hates me,' he thought.

She grinned and shut the door. Chad sighed and went downstairs. He poured a bowl of cereal. Kate came in and started to eat a granola bar.

"What's up?"

Chad blinked at her.

"You look sad."

"Oh. I chickened out of something important."

"And what's that?"

"Telling someone how I feel."

"Sonny?"

"You're too observant."

"Reid would disagree."

"What?" Chad asked confused.

"I'm observant in things that don't involve me."

"I'm not following."

"Reid and I are a cliché. Guy falls for his best friend. Girl's too stupid to realize and likes someone else. She eventually realizes and later falls in love."

Chad laughed. "You're right- cliché."

"You and Sonny are, too."

"What?!" Chad asked surprised.

"You know. You're 'enemies,' but you flirt all the time. You fight, but you really want to kiss. You both secretly lo-," Kate was saying.

"I don't love Sonny," Chad said.

Kate nodded. "Okay."

"Really. She's beautiful, smart, funny, and… she's sonny. She is her name," he said. "But I only like her." (AN- Denial!!!!)

"Okay. Don't play with my sister's heart, though," Kate said, seriously.

"I couldn't. She's my sun. I never want to see her as a cloudy day. The name just doesn't fit," Chad said, shaking his head while smiling.

Kate burst out laughing.

"What are you two laughing about?" Sonny asked, her hair still wet as she came downstairs.

"He told me about the time that you guys played musical chairs," Kate said.

"Okay," Sonny said. "So when are we leaving?"

"Soon," Kate said. The phone started to ring and she left to get it.

"Chad?" Sonny asked, unsure.

"Yes?"

"One of these days we need to talk," she said.

"Anytime," Chad said.

"Okay, well, I-," Sonny said.

"Can one of you start the car?" Kate asked, phone at her ear.

"Sure," Sonny said. She sounded frustrated.

Kate tossed her the keys and Sonny left. "Sorry," Kate said.

Chad just shrugged.

Kate left with the phone again. Chad finished his cereal and put his bowl and spoon in the sink. Sonny came back in and took her coat off.

"It's really cold," Sonny said. _She got closer to Chad._

"_What are you doing?" Chad asked, smiling._

"_I don't know. You're warm. I'm cold. Are you getting it?" She said._

_Chad laughed and wrapped his arms around her, He looked down into her eyes and they got closer… and closer…_

"Lucy can't come, Reid can, and you need two dresses, Sonny," Kate said.

Chad blinked. Sonny was across the room from him, rubbing her arms. He'd been daydreaming again. He sighed.

Kate and sonny looked at him. "What?" Sonny asked, curiously.

"Oh, it's, uh, nothing," he said, blushing.

"We have to go. You know how I hate crowds, so this is going to be hell," Kate said.

Reid met them at the car. Sonny tried to get Kate to tell her why she needed another dress. It didn't work. Soon they arrived at the mall. Kate parked near the back and they walked up. 'Crowd' was an understatement. Kate was right; 'Hell' was completely accurate. Chad pushed the glasses up on his nose and pulled his hood up, hoping no one would recognize him. Sonny caught his hand and squeezed it.

"Sonny and I will split with you guys. I have to make sure she gets something nice," Kate said.

"Come on, we can shop for them," Reid said, walking away with Chad.

"So what do you want to get Sonny?" he asked.

"I don't know. We're not dating, but I owe her a lot. And I really-," Chad said.

"Like her?" Reid saw Chad's blush. "For all that those two are completely different, they had to have at least one thing in common to be twins."

"What?" Chad asked, confused.

"Don't worry. I feel some of your pain. Kate did some of what Sonny's doing. Reasons are probably different, but the actions are the same."

"She mentioned that this morning," Chad said.

"Yeah, she's still shocked. She almost gave up on love completely," Chad turned to him surprised. "Hey! I have an idea of what you can give Sonny."

Reid led Chad to a small shop. He took them to the jewelry section.

"Kate loves this store. We were here a couple weeks ago and I saw this," Reid said. He held a necklace for Chad to see. "So, Sterling," he grinned, "what do you think?"

"It's perfect," Chad breathed.

With Reid's guidance Chad got a scarf for Connie and red temporary hair dye for Kate.

"Do you have nice clothes? You know- a dress shirt and nice jeans?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, shy?" Chad asked.

"Don't tell Sonny, but Lucy's having a party. That's why she's not with us and that's why sonny's getting another dress," Reid said. "Kate's band, Night Rayne, is performing. It's a surprise for Sonny."

"That's cool," Chad smiled. Sonny had good friends. "Thanks for the heads up."

"Don't worry. Figured you'd want to know why you're learning that song," Reid said as Chad paid for the gifts.

"So that's why! Have you gotten a gift for Kate yet?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, um, it's a ring," Reid blushed.

"You're asking her to get married?!" Chad yelled.

"No! No! Shh! She loves rings. Here, I'll show you," Reid took a small ring box out of his pocket and he gave it to Chad. Chad opened it and saw a silver ring with an opal.

"It's pretty," Chad said.

"Yeah, she's going to go nuts. I also got her a necklace, but I don't have it with me," Reid said.

"Why did you have it with you?" Chad asked as they sat to wait for the girls.

"I was making sure it was the right size."

Chad smiled. "You're in love with her?"

"Absolutely, unequivocally, completely in love with that strange, beautiful girl," Reid said, smiling.

"I'd like to be like that with someone one day," Chad said.

They were quiet for a while.

"Oh my God! Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Chad looked up. A girl was screaming. People were looking. Reid grabbed hold of Chad's shirt collar and started dragging him away. Chad finally got his feet and started to run, too. The people were following, right on their heels.

"I'll find Kate and Sonny," Reid said. He ran into the store the girls had been in.

Chad kept running. Soon he saw a brunette that was very familiar to him.

"Sonny Monroe!" Someone yelled.

"Come on, Sonny," Chad said, taking her hand and nearly dragging her.

They ducked into a large store, ran around a corner, and ducked into a little corner. People ran by.

Chad suddenly felt warm. Sonny was pressed against him. She was looking up at him. He looked into her beautiful eyes and was completely lost. He bent down as she stood on her toes and they kissed.

It was so much better than their last kiss. It was absolutely perfect.

Chad wrapped his arms around her and she buried her fingers in his hair. He licked her lips, asking for permission, and she opened her mouth. Their tongues entwined and it seemed like that moment could last forever.

Eventually they had to pull away for a breath. He kissed her cheeks, nose, eyes, and, finally, came back to her mouth.

They stood there, foreheads touching just looking into each other's eyes.

"Chad? You know how I was trying to tell you something this morning?" Sonny asked, looking unsure.

"Yes."

"I was going to tell you that I like you."

Chad smiled. "I tried telling you earlier, too."

They kissed again and decided to leave before the employee that had passed by a few times said anything. They held hands as they walked. They soon found Reid and Kate.

Kate squealed when she saw them. "Finally," she said.

"Are you guys ready?" Reid asked grinning.

"Yeah," Chad said.

"Okay, let's get out of here before all those girls get back," Kate said. She picked up two dress bags.

They all got back to the car without incident. The entire ride to Sonny's house was spent with Kate and Sonny talking girl talk. Chad and Sonny's hand's never left each other.

* * *

Chad opened his door quietly and crept down the stairs. He hadn't been able to sleep, so he'd get a snack.

He looked into the kitchen and saw Kate. She looked up from reaching in the oven.

"Hey. Couldn't sleep?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Have a brownie," she said, taking a pan out of the oven. "I made them earlier."

"Yeah, I remember," Chad said.

"Well, I was wondering. You seemed pretty wrapped up in Sonny," Kate winked and Chad blushed.

Kate cut out two brownies and put them in bowls. "Want ice cream?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, sitting on a stool.

They finally had their midnight snack fixed and began to eat.

"How did you stop?" Chad asked suddenly.

Kate swallowed and said "What?"

"How did you stop cutting?"

"I was in a show my school was doing. I didn't want anyone to notice, so I stopped about a month before. Mom drove me to a rehearsal and I left my journal. She read it and gave it to my brother- you'll meet him on Christmas. He picked me up at the end of my practice and told me what mom had done. He asked about the things I had wrote.

Kate started blushing. "I had written all sorts of things. There was a guy I thought I loved. I only really met him once. He was way before Reid. I was unsure on my, um, sexuality. Not anymore, thank God. And I was depressed and cut. When he asked if I quit, I said yes. At that moment I realized I had. I didn't need it anymore. I threw my razor away right in front of him. He also threatened that if he heard of me ever cutting again, he'd send me somewhere I could get help."

They were quiet for a while.

"I'm kind of jealous of you," Chad said.

"Why?"

"You're so happy now. You don't have to worry about nearly killing yourself."

Kate smiled. She pulled her long sleeved shirt off. Underneath was a tank top. Chad's eyes grew when he saw her arms. Up and down her arms were small scars. "I usually cover them up with this really good makeup. They'll eventually fade a little." Her smile became sad. "I'm still tempted."

"How do you deal with it?" he asked.

"I try not to be alone. It's worse when I'm alone. Reid helps a lot. He knows, without me telling him, when I start itching to do it again," Kate said. She yawned. "Okay, I think I'll be able to sleep now! G'night."

"Goodnight," Chad said. He still had so many questions for her. Maybe one day she'd tell why she was depressed.

He yawned and put his empty bowl in the sink. He went upstairs and tried to fall asleep. This time he finally succeeded.

That's it for this chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Time for the shout outs.

: More channy is on the way in the next few chapters!

DancingintheRayne: A little longer and some secrets will be revealed…

Majorcarterwannabe: Thank you and you'll have to wait to find out.

Stemilover4ever: Thank you and your review made me laugh!

Trish: Thank you and I'm about halfway done writing the next chapter.

Alleycat817: Thank you and the I Love you game is my favorite too.

Dolphin0150: Woo hoo! Hope things get better for you with guard!

TotesMyGoats: Thank you and the nest chap should be out faster.

VeVe2491: I'm working on it.

Anneyrn7: That didn't make me feel bad at all! I'm happy you said it! I'm also getting better at typing. I was horrible before…

Topazgirl14: LOL!!!

SciFiGeek14: I'm not going to say much, but you'll see those guys again…

Gabbie Wabbie: Thanks!!

Well, that's it for now. Special shout out to Stephie who I found out is on this site, too! You know who you are! My contacts are getting dry so I got to go! Read and review!!!

~Liz


	6. Demi Lovato 'Two Worlds Collide'

Hey, guys! I'm currently looking for a fan fiction I read a few years ago. I would love it if some of you guys could help. It's Harry Potter. Ron does something and Draco can only speak parseltongue. Harry has to be his translator till it can be fixed. I haven't been able to find it yet. I've been really busy with school ending and random things, so I'm really sorry about how late this chapter is, but I'm going to start working on the next right after. A big reason it took so long was because I hated how I wrote it at first. I'm working on it. Thanks for all the reviews! Story time!

The Last Night

By Liz

Chapter 6: Two Worlds Collide- Demi Lovato

Sonny yawned. The time difference between California and Wisconsin was still getting to her. She walked downstairs and sat on the couch. She flipped through the channels and, oddly enough, a rerun of Mackenzie Falls was on.

When Chad came down, bleary eyed, she was still watching it. He went back to sleep leaning on her shoulder. Kate came down, irritable as ever, and sat down in a recliner.

Several hours passed before Chad of Kate even stirred. Eventually they got hungry and started to fix breakfast. Then the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Sonny said. She ran out of the room.

She soon came back, very pale. "Kate, it's for you." She handed the phone to Kate and stood beside Chad, hugging herself. Chad put an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. She was shaking.

"Yes.. Alright… Sure… Love you… Bye," Kate said into the phone and then hung up.

"Are you talking to Dad?" Sonny asked in a strangled voice.

"Yes."

"Why?" Sonny said in wonder.

"Sonny, he doesn't want to lose us," Kate said.

"_Lose us? _He _left. _He divorced Mom. He's already lost us," Sonny yelled. This was the first time Chad had seen her truly angry.

"Sonny-," Kate tried saying.

"NO!" Sonny ran upstairs and slammed her door. She lay on her bed. She didn't hate her father- he'd just hurt her too much.

She heard her door open and shut. She felt them sit on her bed beside her. They ran their hand through her hair.

"Sonny. You need to let Kate explain. You need to listen," Chad said.

She looked up at him. "I always knew Mom, Kate, and John(AN- Her brother) kept something from me."

Chad wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. He took a tissue and wiped her tears away. "Your mom and sister want to protect you. They really care for you. I know your brother does, too. They don't want you to be hurt or cry."

Sonny took a breath. "Okay," Sonny said, holding on to Chad as if her life depended on it. "I'll listen."

Kate opened the door and sat down on the end of the bed. She'd been listening at the door. She was fiddling with a hemp bracelet.

"Sonny, we did hide things from you. A lot of things," Kate took a breath. "I'll start at the beginning.

"You know that Dad left years ago. Two years before he left he cheated on Mom. She found out. Everything seemed fine for a while," Kate swallowed. "And then he left. After a few years they got divorced. He got back with that woman. Jenna. You remember her."

Sonny gasped. "She _lived_ with us! She knew us. How could she?"

"I don't know. Anyways, about a year ago we found out that she was pregnant and he'd married her. Well, our half sister, Rae, was born. You remember the musical our school did last year? You were already gone, but I told you about it. I left out that they went and Jake talked to him. Jake told him that he'd already lost Jake and he was starting to lose us. Ever since then he's been trying more. I go to dinner with him on Wednesdays. He wanted to try with you, but he knew you were really happy in LA."

They were quiet.

"Do you trust him?" Sonny asked.

"Nope. I'm still waiting for something to happen," Kate said.

"So that's it?" Sonny asked, hopefully.

"Not quite. I was depressed since ninth grade. I finally got better almost a year ago. I- I cut myself," Kate said.

Sonny gasped. "You cut yourself?"

Kate gave a sad smile. "It helped with the pain and anger. I eventually stopped and threw away my razor. Then a few months later I finally realized that Reid had always been there, and even though he didn't know it, he made me happy again."

"Does he know now?"

"He knows everything about me, even sometimes things I don't know about myself," Kate grinned.

"Sonny?" Chad asked. She looked up at him, terrified. "You do the same thing Reid does for me."

"What?" Sonny asked confused.

"Andrew told you I was depressed. He didn't tell you everything. I tried committing suicide a few times. We've kept it quiet," Chad took a deep breath. "I've been cutting for a long time. I don't want to do it anymore. I finally have someone who cares about me and makes me want to be better." Chad took out his wallet and the razor, then threw it in the trash.

Chad and Kate looked at Sonny. There were tears running down her face. Her image of the two people closest to her had come crashing down. She wasn't hurt, though. They had finally told her the truth.

Sonny wrapped an arm around each of them. "You two are the most important people to me. I love you guys."

Kate laughed and wrapped her arms around Sonny. Chad held them both.

He felt Sonny take a breath. "Kate? I'd like to see Dad. It's time I told him how I feel."

Sonny laughed as they walked in the door that night. It had been so awkward! Chad and Reid had gone to give Sonny some moral support. She'd been hesitant at first but finally she told their father what he needed to hear. She'd talk to him now, but it'd be a long time before she could really forgive him.

"I'm sorry Kate. I shouldn't have been mad at you," she said. She leaned against Chad after they sat down on the couch.

"I don't blame you. I actually think you took it well," Kate said.

Sonny yawned. "Well, today's been stressful. I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight."

Chad stood up with her. "I'll go, too."

"Expect snow tomorrow morning," Kate said.

"Snow?" Sonny asked.

"Yep. They've been calling for it. Goodnight."

Chad and Sonny went upstairs.

"Goodnight," Chad said, kissing her.

"Goodnight," Sonny smiled.

When Chad woke up his room was very bright. He looked out his window to see the ground covered in pure white snow and it still coming down.

Chad took his medicine and went downstairs. Sonny was already up and taking a shower. He went to the kitchen and looked outside. It was amazingly beautiful.

"You like the snow?"

He turned to see Kate smiling.

"Yes," he said.

"Come here," she said, turning and going through a door. Chad followed her into a very warm room. One side was made of glass. (AN- I did not steal that from Twilight.) There were several plants all along the walls.

"Sometimes you need a bit of green to brighten up the gray in the winter," Kate said. She was standing by the wall looking outside.

"Wow," was all Chad could say.

"I see Kate showed you our winter hideaway," Sonny said from the door.

"You've got to admit, Sonny, the feel of the room is absolutely amazing when it's snowing," Kate said, turning to them.

"Yeah, I do. I was wondering when you'd show him," Sonny smiled.

"Can you blame me? I take care of all the plants in here. It's one of my babies," Kate grinned. "You guys want something to drink?"

"Tea," Sonny said.

"Me, too," Chad said.

"Alright. I'll be right back," Kate said.

Sonny and Chad sat down on a swinging bench. Chad put his arm around her. She looked up into his eyes. Both were twinkling. He leaned down and kissed her.

When he pulled back he smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Sonny smiled, leaning into his shoulder.

They sat, gazing at each other, as Chad rocked them back and forth slowly.

That day had been wonderful. They had spent most of the morning in their sunroom. Kate and Connie joined them. It eventually quit snowing. After lunch they all went out and started shoveling. Chad hated it with a passion, but he still did it. When he told Sonny he was never going to live in the north, she laughed.

Kate brought out her radio and set it on the porch, playing music. Chad still blushed as he remembered Sonny and Kate dancing during their break. It'd made the work a little more bearable. Reid joined them and helped. His driveway was already cleared.

Today had been the best day that Chad could remember having. He was realizing that he felt more than 'liking' towards Sonny.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Chad," Sonny said as they were going to bed.

"Merry Christmas Eve," Chad said, kissing her.

Well, that's it for now. It seems more like a filler chapter. Sorry it's short. If you have time, try reading the novel By The Time What You Read This I'll Be Dead. It's very good. I have a few one shots on the way and my next chapter story. It's Harry Potter and here's the summary: The war is still going on. Harry and Draco, partners in the Order, go to America to protect a young girl that Voldemort has taken an interest towards. No one knows why, though. It's possible, though, that this girl could be their best chance to beat Voldemort. Hope that gets you interested. Well here are the review shout outs.

SciFiGeek14- The denial is starting to go away… finally.

Gabbie Wabbie- Thank you and here's your update.

DancingintheRayne- Wow! I didn't realize that till now! ;-]

Titania II- Thank you and I'll try.

Dolphin0150- Your review was so cute!

Sweetiejah07- THANK YOU!

Seddielovergrl- Thank you so much. I always need a laugh and your review did that.

Loveisabattlefield.…- Teenage hormones are the worst! I agree, he is pretty cute.

RaeXXstarry- Thank you so much, it keeps me writing with reviews like that! They're not crazy and I usually end up almost growling at the people in my school who think like that 'cause I used to, too. I'll keep the chaps coming.

ABee9- I'll try to get all that happens next out soon.

Anneryn7- Yay! Thank you!

Trish- I'm so happy that you looked forward to reading it. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chap!

AnnabelLoyd97- Thank you and your username sounds like a friend of mine's name…

Southernchristiangirl- Hope you enjoyed this one.

Well, that's it for now. I'll get that next chapter out as soon as possible. Thanks to all those who don't completely hate me for taking so long.

~Liz


	7. Nickelback 'Savin Me'

Hey! I've been thinking a lot about other stories and a song for this chapter, but up until last night I couldn't think of any. I just listened to it and it sounded right. This is the first chapter I haven't written on paper, so if it's a little worse I'm sorry. If it's a lot worse I'm really, really sorry! Not many chapters are after this one. Yay! My first finished story, besides one shots! Oh, and I realized that I put the brother and one of the band mates with the same name. Just to clear that up. They're not the same guy. I've gone back and changed the brother's name to John. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Sonny With A Chance. It would be less corny at times if I did.

The Last Night

By Liz

Chapter 7: Savin me- Nickelback

"Chad! Chad! Wake up!"

Chad groggily opened his eyes. Sonny was shaking him. She had a huge smile on her face.

"John and his girlfriend are here! We can open presents!" Sonny said, almost bouncing from excitement.

"Okay," Chad smiled as he sat up and wrapped his arms around his Sonshine. "I think I like my present." He kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Chad! I'm not your present!" Sonny grinned. "Come on!"

Chad let Sonny drag him out of bed and only made her wait a few minutes as he brushed his teeth and took his medicine.

When they reached the living room, Chad saw a guy sitting over on the couch with a girl beside him. Connie was sitting in a chair and Kate was sitting on the floor beside the tree.

"Good morning," he said.

"Hi, I'm John and this is Rebekah," the guy said. "It feels good to finally have another guy around here."

Chad smiled. He already liked Sonny's brother. Chad and Sonny sat on the couch. As Kate passed out the presents the two shared a secret smile. They were both confident in their gifts for each other.

Finally it came time for those gifts. Sonny got a small yellow wrapped box and Chad got a blue wrapped box.

Sonny opened hers first. When she saw the necklace inside she smiled. She kissed Chad's cheek and then grinned sheepishly at the look John sent to them. She lifted out a sunflower necklace on a gold chain. It was absolutely perfect for her.

Chad unwrapped his to see… a framed picture of them from when they went on their fake date. They both looked completely happy.

"Where did you get this?" he asked Sonny.

"I found out a while ago that Tawni took the picture when she used it to tease me," Sonny smiled. She loved the picture but she had acted like she had hated it in front of Tawni.

"Thank you," he smiled, eyes twinkling.

Later that night they had just finished eating dinner. John and Rebekah had just left. Sonny and Chad were stuck with cleaning the living room from earlier while Kate and Connie were doing dishes.

Suddenly Chad's phone started to ring. He looked at the caller id and his heart sunk.

"Sonny, I have to take this. I'll be right back," he said. She sent a smile his way and he grabbed his coat before he went outside and answered.

"Hello Mom."

"_Hi Chad! How was your Christmas?"_

"Fine," he answered, kicking the snow.

"_Dear, Andrew called and told us you were staying at a friend's… and that she knew your secret."_

"Yeah, Sonny knows. She won't tell anyone though."

"_How can you be certain, though?"_

"I just know, Mom."

"_Okay, dear. Just be careful. Your father says hi."_

"Yeah, same to him."

"_We love you. Bye,"_ she spoke the words as how they'd truly become for his parents- just something that meant nothing.

Chad sighed as the line went dead before he could say anything. He sat down heavily and was dimly aware of something happening to him. Only too late did he realize what was happening…

As his breathing became worse and violent tremors went through his body he could only think of Sonny. He knew this might scare her.

"Chad, You've been out here a wh- Chad!"

Sonny looked down at him almost in terror. He looked just like he did when she found him in a panic attack. She knelt down beside him.

"Chad! Where's your medicine?" she asked, trying to stay calm.

"I'm… out…" he gasped.

"Oh, no," she whispered. She looked up when someone came to the door to see Kate.

"What's wrong?" her sister asked.

"He's having a panic attack," Sonny said. "Chad, what should we do?"

"Need to… rest," he got out.

"Sonny help me carry him to your room," Kate said as she put one arm around him. Sonny did the same and they got him in the house and up the stairs. When they finally got him to the bed he curled up.

"Sonny," Kate whispered. "Stay with him. He needs you."

Sonny looked back at the boy on her bed. " I know," she said.

As Kate left the room Sonny sat on the bed. She cradled Chad's head into her lap and stroked his hair until he finally went to sleep. She leaned back, finally satisfied that he would be better in the morning, and soon fell asleep.

I finally finished this chapter! I got out of practice early today so I finally sat down and typed it out. Sorry It's so short. Please review!


	8. Dashboard Confessional 'Stolen'

I'm sorry this is so late. I recently got sick, because of the change in season. With school when I get home I'm exhausted. I hope you like this chapter. This is one of the ones I wanted to write the most. My voice is completely gone though...

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Sonny With A Chance. Or any of the songs in this chapter or any other.

The Last Night

By Liz

Chapter 8: Stolen- Dashboard Confessional

Chad slowly woke up. When he opened his eyes he nearly gasped. Sonny was still asleep and she looked absolutely beautiful. The necklace he had given her peeked out from beneath her shirt.

Only one word could describe what he felt for her now and it wasn't a crush. He loved this beautiful woman. He wanted to become better for her. He wasnted to spend the rest of their lives together. He loved Sonny Munroe.

He brushed a stray strand of hair away from her eyelashes and saw the sweet smile she wore. Nothing at all could compare to her at this moment. She wore no makeup and her hair was mussed, but she was amazing.

Time passed and he fell back to sleep. He was jolted awake again when he felt something cut off his air. He opened his eyes to see... gray. He felt in front of his face and lifted the cat that had been laying on his face.

"Pepper," he sighed. The little cat began enthusiastically washing herself.

"Hmmm?" Sonny mumbled, slowly opening her eyes.

"Pepper tried to kill me," he said, smiling.

"She lay on your face?" she asked. He nodded. "She does that sometimes. If she does it again just throw her off the bed. She's used to it. She'll just run to one of the others."

"Don't you guys ever shut your doors?" he asked.

"Don't have a reason to. Mom would explode if I closed my door right now, though," Sonny grinned, sitting up.

"Finally, you two are awake. I thought I may have to leave a note for you," Kate said from the door.

"What?"

"I got to go right now, but I'll pick you back up later. I have a gig tonight and you're invited. Wear that dress I made you get," Kate said. "Be ready at six."

Sonny looked at what her sister was wearing with puzzlement. It was a pair of old jeans and a plain black t-shirt. A dark blue hoodie was thrown on over it.

"You're not dressed for a gig," Sonny said.

"Yeah, we're helping set up. When I pick you guys up I'm going to get ready," Kate said, moving away from the wall. "I'll see you guys later."

When the couple finally made it downstairs, between kisses and getting ready, Kate was already gone. Connie was in the kitchen reading a book with a cup of coffee.

"How are you, Chad?" she asked worried.

"I'm better, thank you," he said, touched that she would ask.

"That's good to hear. you gave us all a scare last night," Connie smiled. "I have to pick up a few things from the store, do you want to come with me?"

"Sure," Sonny said.

They all grabbed their jackets before they left.

Sonny picked at her skirt nervously. She felt underdressed for winter in Wisconsin. There was a knock at her door and then it opened.

"C'mon, Sonny, we have to get going," Kate said. She wore a pair of black boots that went almost to her knees, black skinny jeans with silver designs on the side, a dark crimson silky top with a black jean jacket over it. Her hair had wild curls and had streaks of red and black going through it. Her makeup was dark, but showed off her pale skin and brown eyes.

Sonny looked back in her mirror, leaving the skirt alone to bring her hand up to touch the sunflower necklace that Chad had given her.

"You look great. He'll love it," Kate said.

"I'm just not sure if I'm overdressed. What if everyone else is in jeans? They'll think that I think I'm so much better since I've been living in LA."

"No, they won't. You'll see. C'mon now. I have to get it started," Kate said, coming to stand beside her sister.

Sonny saw in the mirror that she was taller right now. Kate's boots didn't have much heel.

Sonny wore a beautiful red dress. it stopped just above her knee. Black lace went over it. It showed her slim figure. There was a red belt and ribbon. Her heels were red and had silver designs. Her hair was straightened and silky. She had very little makeup on.

She smiled shakily at her twin and took her hand before letting her lead them downstairs. Chad was in the living room waiting with Reid. They both looked up when they heard the sisters come in.

Chad's eyes widened and Reid let out a whistle.

"Well, I know who the two most beautiful girls will be tonight," Reid said.

Sonny blushed, and even more so when Chad stood and took her hand and kissed her cheek.

"You look gorgeous," he said, staring into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Thank you," she said looking down. "You look really good, too."

And he did. He wore black tailored slacks and a dark blue button up that went with his eyes.

"Of course I do," he grinned, making her laugh.

"C'mon lovebirds. Can't be late," Kate said, from withing Reid's arms.

"Like you have much room to talk," Sonny said.

Kate grinned. "Exactly."

They went out the door and to the car.

"Mom's already there helping with the food," Kate said.

"Seriously what is going on? You guys won't tell me where we're going and you made me get dressed nice," Sonny asked as she got buckled up.

Kate got in the driver's seat and started the car. Chad noticed that she was wearing the ring that Reid had shown him and the necklace, which was a gold heart with crystals. "You'll have to wait, sister dear. Chad, can you cover her eyes?"

"Sure," he said as he covered her eyes.

"Traitor," he heard her mutter.

"I'll keep you preoccupied," he said as he kissed her.

All to soon Kate stopped the car. Chad looked up, cheeks flushed. "We there?"

"Yeah. Keep her eyes covered," Kate said as she unbuckled and got out of the car. She opened Sonny's door and helped them out. They both led Sonny to the door and when it was shut behind them uncovered her eyes.

All around them were Sonny and Kate's friends. "Welcome home," they yelled.

Sonny laughed as she was hugged by several people.

"We wanted to celebrate you being here for the holidays," Lucy said.

"Thank you guys so much," Sonny said, nearly crying.

"It only makes it better that Chad is here and you two are now dating," Lucy grinned.

"You know he's Chad?" Sonny asked.

"We all do. Kate made us promise to not tell anyone, but we wouldn't do it anyways. Some fangirls are just nuts. We want him to feel like part of our very big, strange family," Lucy said.

"Well, I'll be on stage now. Can't have a party without music," Kate said. She went to the stage and grabbed the mic.

"Y'all ready?" she asked.

The people cheered.

"Okay, here we go. You ready Night Rayne?" she asked, turning to the band. Music started to play and people moved to the area in front of the stage and started dancing.

"(That beat is hot)

This is how it goes

Welcome one and all to the show

We're wired up

fired up..."

Sonny laughed. Chad looked down at her.

"You know how I always did comedy? For Kate it's music. She's always so full of energy during her shows," she said, eyes sparkling.

"Well, we can't let it go to waste. Let's dance," he said, leading her to the mass of dancing teens.

They danced through several songs. Night Rayne did a mix of their own songs and covers. It spanned several genres, but Night Rayne made it their own. Sonny was right; Kate was full of energy and danced on stage.

"Alright guys, we're going to take a short break, so there's some music for you guys," Kate said, as the band put their instruments down and stepped off the stage. Pre-recorded music played from the speakers of songs off the radio.

"So what did you think?" she asked them when she met them with Reid.

"It was great! Did you write most of those?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, I wrote In Stereo, Everytime We Touch, Slide, and Crazier. I love Check Yes Juliet, though," Kate grinned.

"You've gotten better from what you used to write," Sonny said.

"Oh, don't worry, there'll be some of my old songs later," Kate said.

They talked till a few songs later when Kate got back on stage.

"Okay, guys, this is an older song I wrote. Breaking The Habit.

"Memories consume

Like opening the wound

I'm picking me apart again

You all assume

I'm safe here in my room

Unless I try to start again..."

Sonny's face fell a little.

"What?" Chad asked her.

"I finally understand what this song's about," Sonny said.

Chad hugged her close. "She's not like that anymore. It's good she made something producktive out of the things she felt. Maybe someone else will be helped by it."

"Thank you," she breathed into his neck. He barely heard her.

A few more songs passed until Chad noticed anything besides his girlfriend.

"Hey, guys. I need you guys to give it up for Sonny and Chad. They're gonna sing us something," Kate said.

Sonny went white. "That's why."

"You alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said, gaining back some of her color.

They were pushed up to the stage by her friends.

"We got the music prerecorded. Just sing like you did the other day in my room," Kate said, away from the mic. "You guys will do great."

The two took the mics and stood in front of the crowd. The band was behind them holding their instruments since they wouldn't have play. Music filled the room and Chad started to sing, knowing how true the words were.

"I remember what you wore on the first day

You came into my life

And I thought hey

You know this could be something

'Cause everything you do and words you say

You know that it all takes my breath away

And now I'm left with nothing"

Sonny joined him and they just looked at eachother as they sang.

"'Cause maybe it's true, that I can't live without you

Well maybe two is better than one

There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two, is better than one"

Chad stopped and let Sonny sing alone.

"I remember every look upon your face,

The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste

You make it hard for breathing

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away

I think of you and everythings okay

And finally now, we're leaving"

They both sang the chorus.

"And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you

Well maybe two is better than one

There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two, is better than one"

Chad sang alone again.

"I remember what you wore on the first day

You came into my life

And I thought hey"

Sonny joined him for the chorus again

"Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you

Maybe two is better than one

There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking

Oooh I can't live without you

'Cause baby two is better than one

There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life

And I've figured out with all that's said and done

Two, is better than one

Two is better than one"

Cheers filled the quiet after the song ended. Kate got back up on the stage. "You guys did awesome!" she said quietly, eyes shining.

"Sorry, but I'm glad that's over," Chad said, grinning.

"I agree," Sonny said blushing. That song made her think too much. She was starting to realize something she hadn't before.

"Alright, didn't they rock?" Kate spoke into the mic laughing. "Here's Piece of Me.

"I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17

Don't matter if I step on the scene

Or sneak away to the Philippines

They're still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine

You want a piece of me?..."

It was a few minutes before Chad noticed anything besides Sonny. There was a commotion by the door and his heart sank at what he saw.

There were two guys. They were the ones from the bathroom the day he'd gone to Sonny's old school. They were being loud.

Chad wasn't the only were one to notice either. Back up on stage, Kate could see the two crashers and Chad's reaction to them. she finished the song and spoke to Jake before they started another. He agreed. She put the mic in the stand.

"Some of you guys know which song is coming, but for some of you it's new, but let's still give it up for Jake," she called.

As cheers once again went up Kate left the stage. She went to Chad and Sonny, who were staring at the crashers.

"Are those the guys who hurt you the other day?" Kate asked Chad quietly. As the music started to play.

"I know it

It's a shame

A shame I can't show it

And I see it

I can see it now

But I'm so far below it

Don't wanna..."

"No," Chad said, even though he knew his eyes gave him away.

"Well, I have to do this anyway, but I'll have more fun now," she said with a nasty smile.

"Don't wanna talk about it

I say why not?

Don't wanna think about it

I say there's got to be some good reason

For your little black backpack

Up, smack, turnaround he's on his back

And

Don't wanna tango with you

I'd rather tangle with him

I think I'm gonna bash his head in

And this shouldn't concern you except that

Just don't expect to get your bloody black backpack back..."

Kate went over to the crashers. No one could hear what she told them, but they didn't look happy. One pushed her. She took a step back, but one of her friends from Chorus steadied her. Others came over and together they made the guys leave, although the two had a few bruises to show for it. Everyone heard her last wors to them as she shut the door and the song was ending.

"If I ever hear about you guys roughing anyone else up I'll make sure you have more than a few bruises."

Their friends cheered as she made her way with Reid to Sonny and Chad laughing.

"We don't like crashers," Kate said, as Jake announced that they were going to take another small break.

They hung out and talked as Kate drink water to keep her throat moist to be able to sing. They only had one more set left.

They got back on stage and started with a cover of Three Days Grace's Break. They kept singing, including an older song, Hotel California.

The song after that made Sonny and Chad freeze. It hit close to home.

"You come to me with scars on your wrist

You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this

I just came to say goodbye

I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine

But I know it's a lie.

This is the last night you'll spend alone

Look me in the eyes so I know you know

I'm everywhere you want me to be.

The last night you'll spend alone,

I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,

I'm everything you need me to be..."

Sonny looked up at Chad reminded of when she found him in the hall and when Andrew told her Chad was depressed.

"Your parents say everything is your fault

But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all

I'm so sick of when they say

It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine

But I know it's a lie.

This is the last night you'll spend alone

Look me in the eyes so I know you know

I'm everywhere you want me to be.

The last night you'll spend alone,

I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,

I'm everything you need me to be..."

Chad thought of his parents who didn't care. They alway's told him he was okay and it would go away on it own.

The song continued, making them think of eachother. The next made them think of the change in their relationship.

"I see you standing here

But you're so far away

Starving for your attention

You don't even know my name

You're going through so much

But I know that I could be the one to hold you

Every single day

I find it hard to say

I could be yours alone

You will see someday

That all along the way

I was yours to hold

I was yours to hold"

Sonny finally realized she didn't have a crush on Chad anymore. It'd become so much more.

As the song continued they danced slowly in a circle. Their faces got closer and closer. They kissed softly and then looked into eachother's eyes.

"I love you," he said, having to tell her.

"I love you, too," she told him her new discovery, grinning happily.

They kissed again.

"Okay, we have one song left guys. And if you cheer loud enough, Sonny may get up here to help me with it," Kate called from the stage.

The hall esploded. Sonny laughed as she squeezed Chad's hand and went up on stage.

The music started again and the two girls started to dance.

"I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah

lalalalalalalala

I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie

I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want

Don't stop

Give me give me give me what you got got

Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more

Don't even talk about the consequence

Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me

And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think

Cause you're the only one who's on my mind

I'll never ever let you leave me

I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)

I feel so untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched

And I need you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you

Alalalala alalalala

You can take take take take take time time

To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life

Give me give me give me all of you you

Don't be scared

I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more

Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right

'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around

To answer all the questions left behind

And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today

You've still got me to hold you up up

And I will never let you down (down)

I feel so untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched

Alalalala alalalala

Untouched

Alalalala alalalala

I feel so untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

Been going crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched."

"They should sing together more often," Reid said, beside Chad.

"No kidding," Chad said.

"Just saying, they look hot up there," Reid said.

Chad swallowed and nodded.

"You tell her you love her?"

"How'd you know?" Chad asked.

"You got that 'I'm so in love and she loves me back' smile."

"That obvious?" Chad asked sheepishly.

"Only to those who've worn it themselves," Reid said.

That's it for now. I'll try to get onto the next chap soon. Hope you guys enjoyed this. I can't do the review shout outs for the last two chaps but I'll try to get that in the next one. I have school in the morning and it's late. Oh, yeah! My fiance and I have been dating for a year and a half! Yay! PLEASE REVIEW!

And the songs that Night Rayne did. (And whether or not they were covers in the story.) They all belong to the artists and their producers.

Stereo- Fort Minor Original

Yes Juliet- We The Kings Cover

We Touch- Cascada Original

- The Goo Goo Dolls Original

- Taylor Swift Original

The Habit- Linkin Park Original

The Name- Fort Minor Cover

is Better Than One- Boys Like Girls Original

of Me- Brittany Spears Cover

Black Backpack- Stroke 9 Cover

- Three Days Grace Cover

California- The Eagles Cover

13. The Last Night- Skillet Original

to Hold- Skillet Original

- The Veronicas Original

Thank you guys so much! Good night!


	9. Saosin 'You Are Not Alone'

Sorry it's been a while, but I've been busy. I've been working on a project of my own I hope to finish some time. If everything works out it will be my first book, and then there's two after it that would be in the series. I took today off from school, so I figured I'd work on this.

Disclaimer: I'll never own anything probably, let alone Sonny With a Chance.

The Last Night

By Liz

Chapter 9: You're Not Alone- Saosin

Sonny woke up with a smile. When they had gotten home the night before, the entire family, and Chad, had crashed on the couch. They slept there the entire night. When Sonny opened her eyes she could see Chad right beside her, still sleeping.

She quietly got up so that she didn't disturb anyone else. She went to the kitchen and fixed a bagel. She looked at the time on the stove and nearly choked on her first bite.

They had all slept in. It was almost noon.

She went back to the doorway of the main room and looked in at everyone of them. Connie was asleep on the loveseat. She had at least thought to get a blanket. Kate was curled up in the recliner. Chad was on the couch.

Sonny went to the hall closet and took out two blankets. She went back into the room and covered her sister and boyfriend.

By the time everyone else was awake, Sonny was sitting in the kitchen reading the paper with a cup of coffee. Chad gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning."

"Morning," she smiled up at him.

"CRAP!" they heard Kate yell from the direction on her bedroom. They soon heard her running down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"Sonny! I need your help," she said.

"With what?"

"That song. Jake and his family are leaving for a vacation tomorrow, so the only day we can record would be today," Kate said, slipping her boots on.

"Alright. Let me get dressed," Sonny said. She and Chad went upstairs and soon came back down. Kate rushed them out of the house and to her car. The only reason the girl didn't speed down the road was in case of ice.

They soon made it to Jake's house. It was rather large for the area they lived in. Before they could knock, Jake was at the door. He let them in and led them upstairs to his room where he had the recording equipment.

It took most of the day to get the song just right, but by the end it was perfect.

"Thank you guys so much for giving up your day for this," Kate said.

"You're my twin, Kate. You've been there for me since we were born," Sonny said.

The rest of their day went well. Sonny and Chad had never known how good it could be just being with the other, that before had driven them crazy.

When Chad woke up the next morning he had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know how to describe it. He got up and went downstairs after cleaning up.

"Good morning," Sonny smiled up at him.

"Good morning," he said, distracted by what he felt.

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked, a hint of worry creeping into her voice.

Chad looked at her and noticed how worried she actually was. "I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Okay," Sonny said, unconvinced.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Chad asked, to distract her.

"It's alright, I'll fix something," Sonny said.

"No, I want to do something for you," Chad said, smiling at the girl he loved. "Now tell me what you want."

"Um, a BLT, then, I guess," Sonny said.

"Okay," Chad said. He opened the fridge and pulled out the bacon, lettuce, tomato, bread, and mayo. He set them on the counter and started frying the bacon. He put the mayo and lettuce on the bread. When the bacon was done he put that, too, on the bread. He picked up the knife to slice the tomato when the feeling in his stomach got suddenly worse. He then realized what was happening.

He heard the clatter of the knife as it hit the floor and Sonny as she called his name. The world started to fade to greys and he could only focus his sight on one point directly in front of him. Then his legs turned to jelly and he felt himself fall. A pair of arms caught him and he heard Sonny make a small gasp.

Chad remembered his Sonny was there and worried sick about him. He then began trying something he had never tried before. He started to push away the attack.

Slowly the world became normal again. When he could at last see normally he looked beside him at his love. That's when he remembered the knife that had fell to the floor. Where he had soon after started to collapse.

Sonny was holding her hand close to herself, but she couldn't hide the blood that was trailing down to her fingers and then falling on the floor.

"Sonny!"

"It's okay, just a cut," she said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said. "Connie!" he called.

"Chad, I'm fine!"

"At least let someone look at it. You'd tell me the same thing," he said as Connie walked into the room.

She took one look at the two teenagers on the floor and saw Sonny's hand. "What happened?"

"I had a panic attack and Sonny kept me from falling on the knife, but she got hurt," Chad asked, the worry coming into his voice even more than it already had.

Connie came over and took her daughter's hand. "I think it may need stiches. We'll go to the hospital now."

She went out the room and soon returned with a towel and her keys. Kate followed her. "What happened?"

"We're taking Sonny to the doctor. She cut her hand and it looks deep," Connie replied, as she wrapped Sonny's hand with the towel.

"Okay, I'll get our jackets," Kate said and left the room.

"I- I'll stay," Chad spoke through numb lips. "I'll clean up," he said with a look at the floor, which now had spots of red.

"You can come, dear," Connie said, but stopped as Chad shook his head.

"It's fine, Chad. It's just a cut," Sonny tried to reassure him.

He gave her a small smile. "I know. I'll see you when you come back."

The three Munroe women left soon after and Chad watched them till they were out of sight. He went back to the kitchen and mopped up the spots of blood. His Sonshine's blood. That he had caused to spill. He felt a tear slip down his cheek.

"Hey, every- where are they?" Reid asked as he came in the backdoor.

"Sonny got hurt and they took her to the doctor," Chad said, looking at the floor.

"Okay," Reid said. "It'll be fine. Sonny's tough."

Chad shook his head. "It's my fault. Reid, I need your help."

"With what?" Reid asked, cautiously.

"I need to go back to LA."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

They called the airport and got Chad a ticket while he packed everything he had brought. He left a short note on his bed for Sonny and watched the house he was sure he'd never see again through the window of the taxi as it drove away.

His flight was delayed an hour, but when it left, he was on it. It finally touched down in LA and Chad took another taxi to his home. He walked in and put his stuff on the floor beside the door. He was walking over to the couch when an attack came on more suddenly than any other ever had.

As he fell, his arm hit the table and sent some of the things on it flying. Chad didn't hear them fall, though, as his world faded.

"Chad?" Sonny called into the house when they got home. She saw Reid come to the front hallway.

"He left. He's going back to LA," her sister's boyfriend said.

"What?" she asked.

"He's gone. He left a note for you in his room, though," Reid said, hating to be the messenger with bad news.

Sonny ran up to his room and her heart gave a pang when she saw that it was empty of almost all his things. On the bed there was a note and a picture. She sat on the bed and picked both up. The picture was the one she had given to him for Christmas. She hesistantly opened the note.

Sonshine,

I'm sorry. I hate myself because I hurt you. I also hate myself because I can't look at you and see the cut. I've gone back home. We can talk when you get back in a few days, but for now, I don't think we should be together.

Chad.

Sonny felt tears glide down from her eyes. She knew what she wanted to do.

"Mom!" she yelled.

"Yes?"

Sonny looked up at the door to see that her mom had been there for a few minutes with Kate.

"I need to follow him," she said.

"I know," Connie said. "I'll call the airline."

"I'll go with her," Kate said. "She needs someone to watch out for her on the plane."

"Okay," Connie said.

Soon Sonny and Kate were parking Kate's car outside the airport and running to oick up their tickets and then to their plane. They finally sat down with a sigh.

Sonny thought the ride was unbarable. She wanted to see Chad and make him understand that it was just a small cut and it wasn't his fault. Kate tried her best to keep her twin calm, but she could do only so much.

The plane touched down and the girls raced to find a taxi to take them to Chad's.

When they stopped in front of his building Sonny ran out. Kate payed the driver and then followed her sister.

Sonny knocked but got no answer. She tried the knob and the door opened.

"Chad?" she called. She didn't recieve an answer. His stuff was beside the door. She took a few steps in and saw a mess on the floor of the main room. She went in there and gasped at the sight.

Sonny rushed to the side of the man she loved. He was breathing, thankfully, but unconscience.

She heard the door quietly open and looked up into her sister's shocked face. "Kate, we need to go to the hospital!"

That's chapter nine. Hope it was good. I don't know if it's possible to 'push' away a panic attack, so just remember that this is a fanfic and not everything can actually happen. I can't wait to read your reviews, so please write some. They make me better. So since I've forgotten to do the shoutouts, I'll put them here. Finally.

Chapter seven:

SciciGeek14: I know! Finally!

harryginny4ever100: Just wondering, how long did that take?

Dolphin0150: Thank you! I like cute stuff!

Loveisabattlefield: I love it when people like how I end stuff!

Seddielovergrl: Thank you! I worry how people will take some of the chapters and if they're actually good! It's good to know someone likes it.

Flutter360: Thank you!

Trish: I'm glad you wanted that chapter. I hope you haven't gone crazy, it would be such a waste!

Babay Fort- I love what you wrote! It was so cute!

RaeXXstarry: Thank you and I hope the story keeps getting better.

sonnycooper: Thank you, and I finally got to replying to everyone's reviews!

karebear0013: finally did!

xxcymphoniquemillerxx: Thank you!

Channyfan13: I finally did!

Chapter eight:

TheAnnapick: Thank you and I will!

Dolphin0150: Thank you so much!

xxcymphoniquemillerxx: Thank you!

VeVe2491: I loved your smilies! There were so many!

synchrogirl4: I'm so happy you love it!

DancingintheRayne: Thank you and I finally did!

FangFan22: finally got this out!

RaeXXstarry: I'm glad you thought the song went with the chapter. Right now I can't remember which one it was, but I'll look later.

anneryn7: I like that you care about the Chad in the story!

matdia19: i plan to keep writing this till I finish it, even if it sometimes takes a while.

Rachael: Wow, you've read it more than once! I really am touched!

Chapter nine:

firelady101: I rated it M because I wasn't sure about it since it has depression in it and then I thought of the plot and there may be some scenes in the future that are rated M.

PurplePeach12: I'm glad you like that chapter, because it was the one I had the most doubts with.

Dolphin0150: Thank you!

jacie: Your reviewing twice made me laugh! Yeah, another guard!

VeVe2491: I always like your smilies! I'm finally updating!

Moustachez-love: Thank you so much! I'm updating again... finally.

matdia19: I love your username. It sounds cool. I also like that you think the song went well even if you don't really like it.

anon: Lol! If you mean our drumline, Then, yes. They're pretty awesome, too! Playing and as people! Thank you!

ChannyLover34: I wish I could see it! It sounds hillarious.

Well, that's all. I've gotten a part in a play my friend is directing and I'm going to try for my school's new show! I hope I actually get a name this year! Well, I'm hungry so I'm going to finish and update, and then go eat!

~Liz


	10. Tom Felton 'Under Stars'

I have something to add to what I said about pushing away panic attacks. Recently I went to a haunted house and one part had these very, very small halls. I'm claustophobic. I actually had to keep a small panic attack at bay, because I couldn't see, but could feel the walls, and there were a bunch of people near me. I'm still considering going again next year. :-P

Three or four chapters left!

Disclaimer: Nope, definitely don't own Sonny With a Chance!

The Last Night

By Liz

Chapter 10: Under Stars- Tom Felton

Sonny woke up from the light doze she was in. She looked into the bed beside her chair to see that Chad still had not awoken. She rubbed her neck as she sighed.

An entire night had gone by. The doctors said that Chad had probably had a severe panic attack. Despite them saying he would be fine, she still worried about the boy she loved.

Kate had checked in a few times, but had stayed out in the waiting room mostly. She had called Connie and told her what had happened.

"Still the same?" Kate asked from the door.

"Yeah," Sonny said, quietly.

"Hey, they have a coffee shop down the street. I'll go get us some," Kate said.

"Okay."

"Sonny," the worried girl finally looked up. "He's going to be fine. The doctors said it."

Sonny gave a weak smile. "I know."

Kate squeezed her sister's shoulder, but knew the girl didn't believe the words she had just spoken. She was soon gone.

Sonny leaned her head back against wall. She hadn't left his side since they had put him in this room. She had tried staying awake, but it hadn't worked.

"Sonny?"

She was shaken from her thoughts when she heard the soft voice from the bed. She opened her eyes and saw that Chad was awake.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Tired and weak, but other than that, better than the last time I was awake," he said.

Sonny gave a small smile and brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. "I love you."

Chad looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be."

"I can only imagine what it must have looked like when you found me," he said.

"I was scared, but I knew you needed help. Chad, are we still together?"

"Do you want to be?" Chad asked. He was scared of either answer.

"Of course! I love you!" Sonny said.

Finally, Chad smiled. "I love you, too."

They sat there, staring at eachother.

"I see you're finally awake. Good to know," Kate said from the door. She handed a coffee to Sonny. "I'll go tell the doctor. I bet you're dying to get out of here."

"You have no idea," Chad said. "I hate hospitals."

Chad flipped the light switch on as he entered his apartment. Sonny followed and he shut the door behind them.

Chad loved Sonny. He truly did, but if she looked at him one more time like he was about to keel over, he was going to have to say something.

Sonny glanced over at Chad. He sighed.

"Sonny, I feel fine. Don't worry," he said.

"I'm just worried. I don't want to leave you alone," Sonny said.

"Then don't," Chad said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Chad?" she asked, as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Yes?" he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," he said as he smiled and kissed her again. She kissed him back and it soon grew more heated.

When they drew back, Sonny could feel the want she had for him and see his want in his eyes and all over his face.

"Come on," he said as he took her hand and drew her down the hall and over to his bed.

She sat down on it and Chad pushed her back until he was laying on top of her and they began to kiss again

Chad quickly got out of the blankets and went into the hall outside his room to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Chad, it's Kate. Is Sonny over there?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I was hoping she was, 'cause she never came home yesterday... Did you two.. you know?"

"No!" he said, quickly, blushing. He knew it probably sounded like he was lying.

"Okay. Just tell Sonny I'm staying here for a few days, until I go back to Wisconsin."

"Okay," Chad said, wanting to get away from the phone.

"Have fun, Chad," Kate said, with a laugh, before she hung up.

Chad hung his phone up and went back to the door to his room. Sonny was asleep under the covers, her shoulders bare.

They barely stopped last night. Chad had managed to remember himself before to many clothes were removed and pulled back. He wanted their first time to be special. And not so soon after getting together. Sonny had agreed, with relief. They hadn't replaced the clothing they had removed and had slept in the same bed.

Sonny was beautiful, and incredibly sexy in his bed. He couldn't wait for the day when they did decide to take that step.

She started to stir as he gazed down at her. He went back to the bed.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, not even carin about how cheezy that sounded, when she opened her eyes.

"Good morning," she yawned and cuddled into his chest, giving him a view of her bra.

He wrapped his arms around her and let her sleep for a little while longer. When she finally woke up, he told her about her sister's call. She rushed out of the bed and putting on the clothes from last night.

"Sonny! Wait!"

"Chad, what if she tells my mom?"

"I don't think she would," Chad said. He handed her the phone. "Call her."

Ten minutes later, with much laughter on Kate's part, Sonny was reassured that her mom wouldn't find out about her night with Chad, even though it had been innocent enough.

She then cuddled up to him on his couch. Chad was flipping through channels on his TV. It finally came to rest on a music station. "...Even if you don't want to speak tonight..."

"Sonny Munroe, may I have this dance?"

Sonny giggled as he took her hand and stood them up. They slowly danced around as he whispered the lyrics into her ear.

I wanted to leave it on a sweet note, but you may need a dentist after that. I bounced from letting them have sex, to not, to doing it again, and then finally deciding on this today. I hope you liked it. I'm so happy I got to use a Tom Felton song. He's really good and his songs seem really relaxed, which seemed right for this chapter.

Review Shout Out Time!

Butterfify: I hope you saw the explanation in the story, but just in case, he had a really bad panic attack.

matdia19: Thank you so much!

DancingintheRayne: I'm glad you're still reading this and wanting me to update!

firelady101: You're review made me smile so much!

heartxbreakerx211: You got it! Bet you're glad that he's okay!

Channyluver08: I love when people say that what I write seems real. It makes my day!

Trish: Thank you! And I hope I got this out faster than the others have been.

Moustachez-love: Thank you and I finally did update!

FroggerJane: This makes me really happy! For one, I hope it helps you, and two, it may be true then.

SciFiGeek14: Chad can be stupid, but it makes them closer!

Okay, that's it for now! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It really does help me and makes me a better writer. It always seems like it takes to long for me to make myself sit down and write this story, but once I actually do it flows easier. Do I have selective writers block?

~Liz


	11. BoB feat Haley Williams 'Airplanes

Sorry this is so late, but I've been working on a deadline for the first ten chapters of a story. I just finished so I have a little time before I have to work on the rest. I'm going to try to finish this soon, because there's not much left. Hope you guys remember what's happened!

Disclaimer: If I owned SWAC it probably wouldn't be on Disney. And it'd have a lot more sexual tension. Tee-hee!

The Last Night

By Liz

Chapter 11: Airplanes: B. o. B. featuring Haley Williams

Sonny spent the rest of that day at Chad's. The next morning, although neither of them wanted her to, she knew she had to go back to her apartment. It took a while, and many kisses, but she eventually took a cab home.

She walked in and saw Kate on the couch watching TV. "Hey," she said as she sat down beside her.

"Hey," Kate said. She put the TV on mute. Sonny gulped. "Did you use protection?"

Sonny sputtered. "We didn't have sex!" she finally got out.

"Are you sure?" her sister asked.

"Of course! I think I'd know if I had sex!"

Kate laughed. "I love you, sis. You may be on a comedy show, but I think you're truly your funniest when you're not trying."

"Mean bitch," Sonny muttered.

"But you love that I'm here for you," Kate sing-songed.

Sonny leaned against her twin's shoulder. Kate put the sound back on.

"Kate?"

"Hmmm?"

"Have you and Reid had sex?"

Kate looked down at her sister. "Are you going to tell mom?"

"No!" Sonny drew back, horrified that her sister would think that she'd break her trust.

"I had to make sure," Kate said and Sonny relaxed back into her former position. "Yes," she said finally. "About two months ago."

"Did it hurt?"

"Do you remember right before we went into high school and Jaime had that pool party?"

"Yeah," Sonny said, wondering what that had to do with it.

"Do you remember that I slippd and the side of the pool went between my legs? That's the only thing that I can think of that broke my, uh, virginity. When we had sex that first time, I didn't feel any pain and I can promise you that I was a virgin," Kate said.

"I believe you," Sonny said.

They sat on the couch all morning, until there was a knock at the door. Sonny got up to answer it and saw Tawni.

"Hey, girl," Tawni said as she walked in.

"Hey."

"So have you decided what you're going to wear to Mr. Condor's party tonight?" Tawni asked. She only received a confused blink from Sonny. "You know. The studio New Year's party."

"I completely forgot!" Sonny said. She ran into her living room, with Tawni following. "Kate, do you want to go to a party tonight?"

The other girl stood. "Sure."

Tawni stared. "There's two of you!" she screeched.

"Tawni, this is my twin sister, Kate," Sonny sighed.

"Hi," Kate said. "Sonny and I are completely different."

"Oh my God! You had a sister and you never told me!"

"You kinda never gave me a chance," Sonny said, dryly.

"Well, who can blame me! I'm just so pretty!"

Kate edged over to Sonny. "She's always like this?" she asked underneath the other girl going on and on about how pretty she was.

"Um, yeah. Most of the time," Sonny answered.

"Yeah, I feel for you."

"Thanks," Sonny said. "Want to look for a dress in my closet?"

"Dress?" Tawni asked. "Let me see!"

"Sure," Kate said. Sonny lead the two girls to her closet.

Sonny had already picked a dress to wear before she had left for Wisconsin. Tawni was happy with that one, saying that "It'd go with your cute necklace!" Sonny blushed when she mentioned the necklace that Chad had given her, which she still wore. Kate grinned back at her.

Sonny was surprised when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She looked at the caller id to see that it was Chad. She quietly left the room to answer it.

"Hey!"

"_Hey, Sonshine."_

"What's up?"

"_I was wondering if you wanted to go public," _Chad said.

"Of course," Sonny said.

"_How about at midnight tonight, then?"_

"Sure."

"_Then I will see you tonight, my angel."_

"See you tonight. I love you," Sonny smiled.

"_I love you, too," _he said. They both hung up. Sonny went back into her room.

"Who was that?" Tawni asked.

"Oh, no one," Sonny asked.

"So you love "no one" then?"

Sonny blushed.

"It's a guy," Kate said.

"Aww! Sonny's finally dating!"

The three girls got dressed at Sonny's apartment. Tawni had had her dress in her car. The blond drove them to the studio, where the party was going to be that night.

They walked together and quickly passed the photographers at the entrance. Inside, instead of the usual work atmosphere, they had changed the studio into a night club, while everyone had been away. They followed the signs and the beat of music into a dark room. In the middle of the floor were a large group of people dancing. A few turned to the three girls.

"Tawni! Sonny! And... Sonny?" Nico said when he came over.

"This is my sister Kate," Sonny told him and Grady, who had followed a few steps behind his best friend.

"So Kate, do you want to dance?" Nico asked.

"I would, but I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate it," Kate laughed, crushing the flirting that Nico had been about to unleash upon her.

Chad watched them from the other side of the room. He had to say it- the three made a good picture together.

Tawni wore a short dress with the silver top bedazzled, a black wide belt, and a pink bubble skirt. Her black heels were stillettos and made her taller than the other two girls.

Kate was pretty in a dress that reached just above her knees. She looked uncomfortable in it and Chad realized that he had never seen her in a dress. The top was black and had a high waist. The skirt was white and had black polka dots that started with only a few at the top, but had more towards the bottom. She wore black flats.

Sonny's dress was much simpler than the other two's. It was yellow, with only a few designs on the torso. It had a high waist and went out from there. It reached a few inches above her knees. She wore short, black heels. Sonny wore the necklace he had given her and it reached just above the dress. She was absolutely gorgeous!

Sonny looked all over the room and finally found him. She waved and he waved back, grinning. She soon felt her phone vibrate. She looked to see that he had sent her a text. **Love you, beautiful.**

She looked up and rolled her eyes at him, but smiled.

Her friends drew her away. Time passed slowly. Finally it was nearing midnight. Kate excused herself so she could call Reid. Sonny was surprised when someone swept her into a slow dance from behind her.

She looked up to see Chad's smiling face.

"I've wanted to be near you all night," he told her.

"Then you should have," Sonny smiled up at him.

He shook his head. "You comedy actors have no flare for the dramatic."

"And you do?"

"But of course! I am the star on the top tween drama!"

Sonny shook her head at her boyfriend. "I knew that hadn't been all an act," she laughed. He laughed with her.

He stared down at her and leaned close. "5."

The lights went on, blinding everyone.

"4."

He kissed her cheek.

"3."

He kissed the other cheek.

"2."

He drew back and smiled down at her.

"1."

He pulled her close and kissed her with all his passion. They heard gasps all around them.

Tee-hee! I like parts of this chapter a lot! Hope there's still people reading this and I'm really sorry that it's so late! Things have been distracting me left and right. I had to go through a prom dress magazine to find all their dresses. Only one chapter and an epilogue left! Oh, and the description Kate gives of "losing her virginity" can actually happen, if I remember right. It's been many years since I've had a health class (Thank God!), but I do clearly remember that.

Review Shout Out Time!

grossi7: Thank you! I love that you think that! I've questioned a few chapters myself.

Butterfify: I probably won't do a sequel, because the epilogue will pretty much wrap it up.

SciFiGeek14: Soon, but not yet! ;-P

firelady101: Yay! I freaking love that you freaking love this!

DancingintheRayne: Here's the next one and the next will be out as soon as I can get it.

Skitz4Skittles: I opdated. I'm not making fun of you! I just think that one's cute!

Dolphin0150: Thank you! Here's the next one!


	12. The Calling 'Wherever You Go'

So I figured to finish this along with a few oneshots. The epilogue will be out soon! This will most likely be awfully short, but I wanted to get everyone's reactions of them being together.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Sonny With a Chance.

The Last Night

By Liz

Chapter 12: Wherever You Go: The Calling

He pulled her close and kissed her with all his passion. They heard gasps all around them.

Automatic streamers burst and confetti fell around them. Those close to the couple, Sonny's friends, were shocked.

Chad slowly drew away. "I've heard of fireworks, but never this," he said, pulling a stray bit of confetti off her hair.

"Sonny!" Tawni yelled.

"Why'd you let the three-named-jerk kiss you?" Nico asked.

Sonny gazed up into Chad's eyes and replied. "'Cause I love him." Chad's face fell. "And he's not a jerk."

"Sonny! What are you saying?" Zora asked.

Sonny finally turned to her friends. Chad took her hand to give her courage. "We're dating."

The next day Kate had to leave. Chad drove Sonny and Kate to the airport. They stood waiting for her flight to be called.

"It's been good seeing you, Sonny," Kate said as she hugged her twin.

Sonny had slight tears in her eyes. "Good to see you two, Kate. Maybe you and Reid can come down over spring break."

"We'll try," Kate said. She turned to Chad. "It was nice to meet you, Chad. You break my sister's heart, I'll break your face."

"I wouldn't expect anything else," Chad said.

"Guys!" Sonny cried.

"I was just giving him warning," Kate said. She looked up at the actor. "I don't think he'll need it, though."

Kate's flight was called and Sonny and Chad watched it take off. They slowly walked back to his car and got in. Chad started it and took Sonny's hand as they drove away.

"Your mom will be in LA soon," Chad said.

"I know," Sonny sighed. "Do you want to spend the night? Might be the last time for a while?"

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't want to be with my girlfriend alone?"

It would take a while for their friends to accept them being together, but they both knew that as long as they had eachother, it would be alright.

I said it would be short, but it just felt right ending it there and not dragging it on. I'll get to work on the epilogue soon. Oh! I've been asked a few times why I rated it M. Well, there were some parts I was undecided about and then I just wanted to play it safe. I'll probably move the rating down sometime soon.

REVIEW SHOUT OUTS

DancingintheRayne: I finally updated!

firelady101: Thank you! I freaking love you for saying that! ( ;

FroggerJane: Thanks for the info!

Purplesycho99: But there's also an epilogue! It's not over yet!

PlaidisRad98: Thank you! Although it was short it was still one of my favorites too!

Horselover314: I wouldn't have noticed the spelling until you mentioned it. Your answer is above!

SciFiGeek14: I'm with you on that one! I can't remember if I have before so I don't think so.

VeVe2491: I updated!

Dolphin0150: It warms the heart to hear you like it so much!

Loveisabattlefield: I like writing Kate's parts. I can add a little of everything!

Damon-girl96: Thank you and I updated!

I just realized that a lot of people liked the end to the last chapter. That makes me happy, because I thought it was a little cheesy!


	13. Bryan Adams 'Heaven'

I'm sorry I put this off, but it seems so sad that I'm ending the first story I posted on this site. I have a request for people to consider. I'm currently looking for someone who is, or has a good understanding of Chinese culture. Some things you can only understand if someone tells you. I would need to be able to speak to them most likely a few times. It's not just for fanfics. This is important to me. Well, I guess you guys want to read the last chapter of The Last Night.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Sonny With A Chance or any songs in this story.

The Last Night

By Liz

Chapter 13: The Epilogue: Heaven- Bryan Adams

"So yau haven't had a panic attack since?"

"No, doctor," Chad said.

He was sitting in the doctor's office. It was the same doctor who had prescribed him the medicine for depression.

"And you quit taking your medicine around the same time?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, then, Mr. Cooper. Your cured," the doctor smiled. "Don't let me see you anytime soon, besides in movies or on TV."

"Thank yoy, doctor," Chad said as he rose from his chair and left the hospital. He got into his car and drove away. He drove all the way to his apartment and picked up his bags and his plane ticket. Sonny was already in Wisconsin, waiting for him, so they could spend time together.

On the way to the airport Chad passed the studio. Six years had passed since he had met Sonny and five since they'd started dating. He hadn't had a panic attack since he'd returned from Wisconsin that day. He had quit taking the pills for his depression and had felt better and happier since.

Sonny was all he needed. She lit up his life everyday with her smile.

Surprisingly, So Random had lasted longer than Mackenzie Falls. So Random was still on, but they had replaced the actors soon after the Falls had ended. Every single actor from So Random had gone onto bigger and better things, though.

Zora was directing and did special effects for movies. There was talk of her returning to guest star on So Random soon. Grady and Nico had gone on a comedy tour, where Grady met his girlfriend of two years. Nico and Tawni had, surprisingly, gotten married and were expecting a baby. Tawni still acted, and would be returning to it soon.

Sonny had done the best out of all of them. She was cast in quite a few movies through the years since her first role had ended. She had launched her first album and was currently working on her second.

Chad still was an actor. He had gotten several parts, which, thankfully, were all near L.A., and Sonny. He had just finished working on his latest project a few days before.

The airplane wasn't too crowded and Chad slept most of the flight. He walked out of the airport into the mild heat of a Wisconsin summer to see Sonny waiting against a car for him.

"Hey, love," he whispered against her lips as he kissed her. He looked down into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and almost melted. She become even more beautiful over the years and would continue to.

They loaded his bags into the car and Chad got in the driver's seat. He started to drive towards her mother's house.

"So what did the doctor say?"

"That I don't need to see him for a long time."

"Really?" Sonny asked, excited.

Chad caught her hand and squeezed it. "Really."

They passed Sonny's place and she looked back at it, confused.

"Chad, why aren't we stopping?"

"There's somewhere I have to take you," was all he said.

The drive didn't take long and soon Sonny saw their destination. The lake was beautiful. The sun shone on it, making the water sparkle. The wind blew the long, green grass lightly.

"Chad, why is everyone here?" Sonny asked when she saw all their friends and family.

"They want to see your surprise. Wait a second," Chad said as he stopped the car and jumped out. He went to Sonny's side and opened her door for her. She stepped out, brow furrowed in confusion. Chad took her hand and led her to the water's edge, where their group waited. Sonny gasped when Chad dropped to one knee in front of her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. He opened it to reveal a golden engagement ring.

"Sonny Monroe, you've changed my life since you walked into it that first day. I love everything about you. When I wake up I want to see your face first thing. The last thing I want to hear before I go to bed is your voice. I know that the one thing that I want and need is right before me. Sonny, will you marry me?"

Sonny's eyes were wet. When she spoke her voice was choked. "Chad Dylan Cooper, of course I'm going to say yes."

"Fine," he smiled and rose.

"Fine," she laughed.

"Good."

"Good."

There were cheers as he pulled her to him. He kissed her on the nose.

"Chad, who got everyone down here?"

He grinned. "I just told a certain someone and she got it all arranged." He looked over and waved at Kate. Sonny looked over at her twin and stuck her tongue out. The girl's stomach was large with the baby that would be born any day now. Reid hugged her waist from behind. They had gotten married soon after they had graduated.

Chad pulled Sonny against him and looked down into her laughing eyes. He slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you, Mrs. Cooper."

"_Soon to be _Mrs. Cooper. And I love you, too, Chad."

That's the end. I've had the last part of this written since I started the whole story, I think. Thank you to everyone who has stayed with this story through the entire time. It means a lot to me. Now for the last review shout outs.

Purplesycho99: I hope you liked the epilogue!

SciFiGeek14: Thank you. I hope I write more that you like!

firelady101: I love the word freaking!

Dolphin0150: I'm so happy that people understand that!

Thank you to everyone for reading till the end, despite all the pauses in updating I had. I hope you guys read more of my stories and it's been awesome writing this! I think I might actually start tearing up now! I'll reply to any review that people write, if they put their account! I'll see you guys!


End file.
